His Legacy
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: After a family moves into Pallet Town Ash gains a new friend. Ash and his friend, Caelum, take their journey together, but when Ash begins to stir the interest of a few shady groups their journey has become a lot more herder. SLASH! M-Preg!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version Ash and the others wont be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. He is still friends with Brock and Misty even though he didn't travel yet. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution!

A young teen about sixteen years of age sat at his desk groaning over his summer homework as he ran a gloved hand through his black hair making it stick up in different directions. He set down his pencil as he sat back and stretched making his back pop. He looked over to look at the yellow electric mouse sleeping on his bed. He had met the pokémon when he was younger being attacked by a small flock of spearow. He covered the pokémon with his body until the spearow left leaving them both bleeding a bruised. Since then Pikachu had never left his side and Ash never left the pokémon's side. They were inseparable.

He smiled and got up to leave the room, but before he left he saw a moving truck pull up into the driveway of the empty next door. He watched curiously as another car and truck pulled up beside the moving truck and a woman get out of the car quickly followed by a man. The woman was small in stature with long wavy white hair and bright violet eyes while the man was tall and muscular with dark brown hair and light blue colored eyes. The woman smiled and unlocked the door and gestured for the men to start working while the man walked to the truck's passenger side door and opened it. A small girl, obviously had gotten her mother's stature, jumped out into the man's arms. She was tiny and looked be about seven with wavy dark brown hair that reached her small shoulders and big doe like violet eyes.

Ash smiled as he saw the girl giggle while the dad tickled her. He saw the dad talk to someone else in the truck before the driver side door opened. Ash gasped as he saw the male teen. He guessed the teen was older than himself by maybe a year or two and had short white hair that was shaved into a fade on the sides with the top was longer and styled back with some sort of hair product. His eyes were what caught his attention as they were a brighter color than his father's eyes. The male teen was tall and muscular like his dad, but it was more of a swimmer's musculature than the body builder type his father was and it was obvious that the male held himself with confidence and dominance as he helped his dad unload the boxes from the truck bed. Ash bit his lip as he watched the teen's muscles bulge from the lifting. He shook his head and quickly looked away before he was caught and grabbed Pikachu carefully before making his way downstairs.

Ash smiled as he saw his mom in the kitchen and sniffed softly only to smell the fresh smell of chocolate chip cookies baking. "Hi Mom," Ash said as he put Pikachu on the kitchen table before grabbing some pokéfood from the pantry and the bottle of ketchup from the fridge. He poured some in a bowl and covering it completely in ketchup before setting it down in front of the groggy pokémon. He had to watch how much she ate since if he let her eat what she wanted then she'd become pudgy. Pikachu cooed as her favorite food and condiment was set in front of her before she gobbled it down. "Did you see the new neighbors?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Why else would his mom be baking her special chocolate chip cookies since there was nothing else to celebrate?

"Of course honey," Delia Ketchum said as she smiled and leaned down to kiss her son's cheek. Delia was an average height for a woman with light brown hair reaching her shoulder blades and the same colored eyes as Ash, a rich whiskey amber with hints of honey in the depths. Ash smiled as he was kissed on his cheek he loved his mother, but he honestly wanted to know about his father. His mom had told him how great his father was, but never his name. He knew he looked a lot like his father with his mother's eyes, but he wished he didn't as every time his mom would look at him he saw the pain in his mom's eyes. "Ash why don't you go over and introduce yourself?"

"Mom I don't want to bother them while they're moving in," Ash said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before he heard Pikachu call from the living room. He hadn't noticed when Pikachu left the kitchen and went to go to the electric mouse. He saw Pikachu looking through the window and into the backyard, "Hey buddy what's up?" He asked as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear. He looked outside and his eyes widened as he saw another Pikachu in the backyard. This Pikachu was different. It wasn't colored like a regular Pikachu, but it wasn't colored like a shiny Pikachu either and it didn't look like the fur was dyed. The Pikachu was black furred where the yellow was supposed to be while the stripes in the fur was white and its cheeks were blue. The black Pikachu sat up and looked around revealing the blue eyes. The Pikachu saw Ash's Pikachu and bounced over to the other side of the glass.

"Pika! Pika pi," the black Pikachu cooed as it put a paw on the glass. Ash's Pikachu cooed back and put her paw on the glass on top of the other Pikachu's paw. She looked up at Ash and gestured to the door handle. Ash chuckled and opened the door letting his Pikachu run out with the other Pikachu following behind it. He stepped outside and sat down on the steps leading down to the yard. He watched the two Pikachu play for a while before he heard a male voice yelled for Pikachu. The black Pikachu perked up and looked at the fence before running over and jumping up to sit on the top of the fence and yelling, "PIKA!"

Ash held his breath as he saw the white haired teen pick up the black Pikachu. Honey whiskey met bright blue. "Hi," Ash said softly as he picked up his own Pikachu, "I'm Ash." He walked up to the fence and smiled as he saw the other hold his hand out to shake his own.

"I'm Caelum," He said as his Pikachu moved to sit on his shoulder to rub his static cheek against his owner/friend's cheek.

"So how is your Pikachu that color if you don't mind me asking?" Ash asked as he felt a flutter in his stomach as he learned his name. He couldn't help but bite his lip as he looked up at Caelum.

"It's how he hatched. I have pictures of him from when he was a Pichu with the same coloration. I got the egg and thought that it was a completely different pokémon, but when he hatched it was a Pichu," Caelum explained as he scratched Pikachu's chin.

"That's cute," Ash said as he smiled, "Maybe one day I can see them?" He felt his cheeks flush slightly from embarrassment, "I-I mean when and if we become friends that is. If you want to," he could barely keep the hope from his tone of voice. He flushed even darker when he heard Caelum chuckle. It was deep and smooth. If it was a flavor it would have reminded him of dark chocolate.

"One day," Caelum said before he heard his name being called out, "Be there in a minute!" He yelled back at the voice before he turned to Ash, "Sorry I got to go unpack now."

"Oh! That's fine. Sorry for keeping you up," Ash said with a slight tone of sadness, "Um by the way, my mom is going to be bring cookies over later. I hope that won't be a problem?" He smiled as he saw Caelum shake his head and tell him it was okay. "See you later then?"

"See you later," Caelum agreed as he stepped away from the fence and back into the house. Caelum's Pikachu waved back at Ash and his own Pikachu before the door was closed. Ash took a deep breath before walking back into his own home. He raced upstairs ignoring his mom calling out to him to look through his window. He chuckled and grinned as he saw that the neighbors window facing his own was blind and curtain free showing that it was Caelum's room. Ash turned away before Caelum could notice him staring. He sat down on his bed and wondered to himself why he was acting like a school girl with her first crush. He buried his face into his pillows before letting out a loud muffled groan.

Pikachu looked at her friend curiously before looking back at the window and seeing her new friend.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu murmured as she smiled and watched the other Pikachu across the yard in the other window. Static and small charges of electricity sparked on the red pockets on her cheeks. She understood what her friend was feeling now as she watched the other Pikachu groom himself. Her tail swayed and her ear twitched as she forced herself to turn away and bury herself in the blankets to save herself from the embarrassment of watching something like that and almost being caught.

A few hours later found Ash and Pikachu walking down their front walk with Delia carrying the plate of cookies and Mr. Mime trailing behind her. Ash waited until his mom and her pokémon walked through the front gate before following himself and closing it behind him. Ash was both looking forward to seeing Caelum again, but was also dreading it since he realized that he had a crush on the older teen. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of their neighbor's home.

Delia stepped up and knocked on their door. It took a few moments, but the door was opened by the little girl Ash saw earlier in the evening. "Luciana! What has Mom and Dad said about opening the door by yourself?" He heard Caelum say before he even saw him. He watched the older teen pick the little girl up and settle her on his hip.

"Not to," the little girl said with a cheeky smile, "but it's the boy you gots a crush on!"

"Luciana!" Caelum said as his cheeks flushed lightly before turning to Delia and Ash, "Sorry about her. She escaped and found her way home again." Ash despite his reddened cheek chuckled at the affronted look Luciana gave Caelum.

Caelum set her down where she ran back inside where she called for her Mommy. "Come inside please," Caelum said as he opened the door even wider for them. Delia thanked the teen before stepping inside with Mr. Mime. Ash was a little slower to follow his mom.

"So, you've got a crush on me?" Ash asked with a small cheeky smile on his lips making Caelum groan and close his eyes.

"I may have told my mom that there was a cute younger male teen living beside us and Lucy heard me. She takes great joy in teasing me, but that's okay cause I tease her too," Caelum said as he looked over at the stairs when he heard a noise only to see his Pikachu sliding down the railing. Caelum sighed and opened his arms for him, "Pika how many times have I said not to slide down the railing?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped out of his arms and onto the ground only to be followed by Ash's Pikachu. The yellow Pikachu called out to the black Pikachu causing him to stop and wait. Ash chuckled as he watched them run into another room.

"How often does that happen?" Ash ask as he followed Caelum further into the house.

"Too often," Caelum said chuckling, "He stops after a while of me threatening to take away his favorite snack."

"Your Pikachu has a food obsession too?" Ash asked as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. The home looked as though people have lived in it for a while as Ash hadn't seen any moving boxes laying around.

"Yeah he's obsessed with ice and other cold treats. He hates hot treats," Caelum said, "What's your Pikachu's obsession?"

"Ketchup," Ash said bluntly as they stopped in the kitchen where his mom and Caelum's mom were talking. "Hey mom," Ash said as he stopped at the island, "Hello, I'm Ash," he said as he introduced himself to Caelum's mom and held his hand out to shake hers.

"Hello dear, call me Evelyn," she said as she shook his hand, "You might want to get your Pikachu dear." She pointed to the yellow mouse trying to open a bottle of ketchup.

"Pikachu! That's not yours!" Ash said as he picked her up and brought her over to the island.

"And yours," Evelyn added as she gestured behind her to the opening freezer door. Caelum just sighed and closed the door before grabbing his own Pikachu. Delia and Evelyn giggled like school girls while the boys looked at their not even guilty pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. He is still friends with Brock and Misty even though he didn't travel yet. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution!

* * *

Ash yawned as he woke up the next morning with Pikachu laying on his chest curled up in a tight ball. They had spent a little longer at Caelum's place before going home. He bit his lip as the part where Caelum basically told him that he had a crush on him re-played through his mind. He let go of his lip and smiled as ran his fingers down her back before carefully moving Pikachu without waking the electric mouse so he could get up and get something to eat. He let out a jaw cracking yawn as he brought his hands up above his hands to stretch his spine and to make it pop. When Ash entered the kitchen, he didn't see his mother and shrugged assuming she was out with one of her friends like she would at time. He was glad that his mom had friends to hang out with. He didn't want her to be lonely. He made his way over to the cabinet to grab a bowl and spoon before getting his favorite cereal from the top of the fridge along with the milk from the fridge.

After eating his breakfast, he walked back upstairs to shower and get changed so he could go to Professor Oak's lab to help the old man. Oak had recently gained quite a few eggs from field researchers and other professors to look after or to research since Oak had told him that there was a couple of eggs that were unidentified. He put on a pair of skinny jeans over his underwear after his shower and slipped on a flowing tank top. It was one of those days where it was hot enough for a tank top but not too hot for pants. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed, the now awake, Pikachu before walking back down the stairs. He grabbed his messenger bag from the hook by the door. It had the essentials such as his lab ID so he could get into the nursery and other areas that others at the lab or other trainers couldn't get into.

He made sure to lock the door and sent a message to his mom to let her know that he wasn't at home. Pikachu moved from his arms to sit on his shoulder as usual as he started walking down the dirt road to the biggest building in Pallet. The building sat on top of the largest hill in Pallet and had a turbine outside giving the building enough power to function. He could already hear the sounds of Pokémon playing in the fields behind the building. He chuckled as he heard one particular roar that shook the ground he walked on. The eldest Arcanine must have had it with the pups for the day. He walked in as the automatic doors opened for him and greeted the assistants slaving over the many pieces of equipment in the lab. Ash chuckled as he stepped over a sleeping Growlithe so he could make it up the stairs to the nursery.

He grabbed his ID and scanned it over the reader and with a ding he was admitted entrance. As the door opened he heard the baby pokémon call out as it opened fully. He chuckled once more as he took in the haggard appearance of the older Professor trying to feed two of the smaller Rattatas while the others tried to grab the bottles of pureed pokéfood and formula.

"Ah! Ash my boy! Thank goodness you're here," Oak said as he placed the last baby pokémon on the ground to go play with the others, "I was about to get eaten alive by the babies."

"I can see that Professor. I can finish feeding them," he said smiling as he watched Pikachu letting a baby Pichu play with her tail as she nuzzled as baby Turtwig. He looked around as Oak finished writing down what he needed too on his clipboard. He spotted the only egg in the nursery at the moment and walked over to look at it. It was light blue with black and white stripes going around it. "Sir what's this egg?" Ash asked as he placed his hand on the egg and was shocked to feel a jolt running down his arm and a slight throb in his head.

"Professor Rowan sent it to me months ago. He believes that it is a rare pokémon that lives strictly in Sinnoh and only in one specific part hidden away from outsiders, but he didn't have the correct equipment and time to care for it so he sent it to me. He thinks it is a Riolu, but we won't know until it hatches. If it hatches," Oak mumbled the last part under his breath as he put the clipboard in its slot.

"What is a Riolu? I've never heard of one," Ash asked as he kept his hand on the egg.

Oak noticed that Ash hadn't moved from his spot as he answered the question, "Riolu is a small, blue, bipedal canine Pokémon that has the limited powers to wield Aura. It will be able to use all of its Aura powers when it evolves into Lucario." Ash hummed softly as he softly stroked the egg and felt the small jolt again. "Ash why don't you carry the egg around? You seem like you don't want to let it go," Oak suggested as he walked up to him.

"I can't explain it Professor, I touched the egg and felt this jolt go up my arm like when Pikachu shocks me sometimes, but this seemed different. I don't want to let it go or let it out of my sight," Ash said softly as he felt something soft being wrapped around his shoulder and hip. He looked down and saw a cloth wrap around him and looked at Oak questioningly.

"Very curious that you feel that. So you can carry the egg my boy," Oak said as he smiled, "It seems to me that Riolu has chosen you to take care of it. It has never reacted like that to anyone here. Now I can't let you take it from the nursery, but while you are here you can take care of it." Ash smiled back at him and carefully put the egg in the wrap. He smiled wider as he felt two jolts this time and a slight feeling on contentment from the egg.

"Is the jolting feeling I feel from the egg Aura?" Ash asked the professor softly and without looking at the older man as he didn't want to take his eyes off the egg.

"It could be my boy, but I do not have much experience or knowledge about Aura," Oak said as he watched the young man. Very curious indeed. "Anyway, I must leave now my boy. I have much to do," Oak added to his earlier statement as he made his way out of the room. Ash watched him leave in shock as he sighed and turned to make some formula in bottles so he could finish feeding the baby pokémon. He sat down on the floor and started to play with a small Ralts that was too shy to play with the others. He didn't notice how long time had passed before the door opened and Caelum and his Pikachu walked in. "Caelum?" He asked as he looked at the older teen in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Caelum chuckled as he saw Ash on the floor with an egg on his chest in a wrap and a sleeping Ralts in his lap. "The Professor asked me yesterday if I would like to help him take care of the babies in his lab. I said yes and here I am," Caelum said as he closed the door before a curious Rattata could leave the room. He picked up the pokémon before walking over to Ash and sitting on the floor with him. He watched as Ash's face turned slightly red as he set the purple pokémon down, "Have they been fed yet?" He asked as his Pikachu ran over to the other female Pikachu.

"I have already finished feeding them. Professor Oak tried to feed them but then was bombarded with baby pokémon," Ash said with a small chuckle to which Caelum joined him in the merriment.

"And what is with the egg?" Caelum asked as he gestured to the egg.

"Oh um apparently the pokémon in the egg decided that I would be the one to take care of it," Ash said as he felt the egg wiggle from hearing his voice, "Oak said that the egg hadn't reacted like this to anyone else so while I'm here I am to hold it close and take care of it."

"What kind a pokémon is it? I've never heard of a pokémon doing that while it's in its egg," Caelum said as he stopped a Rattata from biting a Sandshrew's tail.

"The Professor said it was a Riolu," Ash said but before he could say anymore Caelum gasped softly and looked at him shocked which made him ask, "What's wrong?"

"Ash I'm from Sinnoh. I've heard of Riolu before. I'm shocked there's an egg here," Caelum said as he looked at the egg, "I've never seen one personally, but my dad has. He told me that only someone that had the ability to use Aura or something could touch a Riolu egg or have one as a companion. He could tell you more about Riolu if you want to know." Ash smiled and nodded as he rubbed the warming and shaking egg. He looked down a little worried about the egg before he had to close his eyes as to not get blinded by the bright light from the egg. When the light went away he looked down and saw that the egg was gone and was replaced by a light blue and black bi-pedal pokémon with a white collar and red colored eyes.

"Rio! Riolu!" The pokémon cooed as he raised his paws to the human holding him. Ash looked at the pokémon shocked. He didn't notice that all the pokémon stopped playing and that Caelum left the room. Ash felt something jolt inside him like before, but more painful. He had to close his eyes against the pain. During this he felt a small warm paw touch his arm making him open his eyes to look at the small baby pokémon.

"Rio! Riolu," the Riolu repeated but instead of hearing the pokémon cry out his name he heard words, _"A-Are you my Daddy?"_ Ash nodded slowly; it felt as though something was making him nod. _"Daddy!"_ The Riolu chirped as he hugged Ash around his neck and Ash held him close, _"Daddy I'm hungry."_ Ash chuckled as he got up and grabbed one of the premade bottles to give to Riolu. He looked up from his spot back on the floor to see the door opening again letting in Caelum and Professor Oak. The old man looked shocked as he stared at the pokémon in Ash's arms.

"A-Ash," Oak stammered as he stopped in front of the duo.

"Apparently, I'm a Daddy now Professor," Ash said chuckling as he held Riolu closer.

Oak shook his head as he chuckled, "Only you Ash my boy. Only you." Caelum looked at the other baby pokémon as they watched everyone before getting some more of the bottles to give to them.

"Professor I can hear him talk," Ash said softly as he brushed his thumb on the soft fur of Riolu's cheek as it ate. "I can still hear him call out his name like the other pokémon do, but it's like it's being translated in my head or something."

Caelum looked at Ash contemplatively before speaking, "My dad told me stories when I was younger about a place here in Kanto that was home to Aura Pokémon and Aura Guardians before all the Riolu and Lucario were moved from here to Sinnoh. Apparently, a man by the name of Aaron became knighted along with his Lucario by saving the kingdom from a war between Pokémon and Human. He was named the Aura Guardian along with Lucario and served the kingdom before he went missing leaving his staff to be the only thing of his found and Lucario was nowhere to be found. The kingdom is on the other side of a town called Rota in the middle of a lake. My dad took me there a few summers ago. It's a place dedicated to Riolu and Lucario where there is a contest every few years for someone to be crowned Guardian of the Aura. I don't remember much of what my dad has told me, but he could tell you more."

Ash and Professor Oak listened to him with rapt attention before Riolu finished. Ash looked down as Riolu sat up quickly, _"Daddy! That's_ _Cameran Palace! That's where I'm from!"_

Ash looked at the Riolu curiously, "What do you mean? I thought you were from Sinnoh?"

Riolu chirped, _"I heard my human caretaker through my egg saying they found me in the Tree of Beginning."_ Riolu barked sadly and looked down, _"I can remember what happened in my egg. Bad men hurt my human caretaker. She tried to save me, but they did something and she wouldn't get up. The bad men took me, but dropped me somewhere in a forest where this old man took me and sent me here after checking me to see if I was okay."_

Ash held the baby pokémon close as he relayed what Riolu told him. He felt Riolu nuzzle his cheek and chuckled before kissing the top of his head. He saw Caelum smiled before speaking, "Well that answers that. We're going to Rota and to the Palace."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. He is still friends with Brock and Misty even though he didn't travel yet. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution!

To the always faithful Nuggie, thor94, yes Ash will always be the bottom, unless Caelum wants him on top… on his dick.

* * *

"Wh-What?" Ash asked as he stared at the white haired teen with wide eyes.

Caelum chuckled and smirked as he looked at the smaller teen, "We," he gestured in between himself and Ash, "Are going to travel to Rota to go to the Palace." Professor Oak sighed as he saw the determination shining in Caelum's eyes.

"Well do you know where it is because I don't and I don't want to get lost," Ash said as he looked at the taller teen, "Also we aren't properly prepared, and our pokémon would need training as well as us getting more pokémon to help us get there safely." Ash bit his lip as he begun to think of everything they would need. He also was thinking that this could actually be the start to his journey. He was of age and he could get a Dellibird to deliver his homework to and from himself and his teachers if it was needed of him to. "Why don't we start our pokémon journeys? We are of age and I don't really know if you started in the last place you were at, but I haven't and I am of age to start."

"Ah! That sounds like a marvelous plan Ash my boy!" Oak said as he smiled and clapped his hands, "Even though you do have Pikachu Ash; you have yet to actually catch her so you'll need an official starter for your journey!" Oak began to rant as he ran around the nursery gathering things for the baby Riolu, "You'll need these for him," he said as he gestured to the baby pokémon in his arms, "There is enough formula, blankets, teething toys, and a few other things to keep him entertained until you get to Rota."

"Thanks," Ash said as he watched the Professor put it all in his messenger bag. He was surprised that everything could fit in the bag and when he looked in the bag it looked like there could be even more things stuffed in the bag.

"I also have developed a special pokéball for babies like him so trainers don't have to worry if their babies get hurt or wander away in the middle of the night," Oak said as he handed Ash the light blue ball.

"Oh thanks Professor," Ash said as he smiled and tapped the button of the ball against Riolu's paw causing the red light to hit him and bring him into the ball.

Caelum watched on the sidelines with an amused expression on his face, "Let's go talk to your mom Ash, then we'll talk to my dad to get the directions of the safest route to Rota." Ash smiled and nodded as he looked at Caelum.

"Before you go you both will need to choose a starter pokémon for this region," Oak reminded them as he gestured for them to head downstairs, "We have an unusual batch this year for trainers to choose from. There is the fire type Vulpix. The dragon type Dratini. The dark type Houndour, and lastly the normal type Eevee. They are all pokémon you can find in the wild however, these pokémon are special. Vulpix is male with the ability to use water type moves. Dratini is female with the ability to talk using her psychic abilities, we haven't found any others able to do that. Houndour is male with the ability to use fairy type moves. Lastly Eevee is female and has an unusual coloring to her fur and can use any type of moves taught."

Ash and Caelum watched as the older man brought out the four pokéballs before he released the four pokémon. The first pokémon was small and fox like with six tails and his fur was a brown red color. The second pokémon was snake like and blue with a white muzzle with a nub on her head that was the beginnings of a horn. The third was a small black hound with an orange muzzle and white markings along its body. Lastly the fourth pokémon was also fox like, but only had one tail and her fur was white while the tip of her tail, ears and the fur mane around her neck was blue tinted.

Ash smiled as he knelt down and held his hand out to the pokémon. Dratini chirped softly and slithered up to the offered hand before nuzzling it and giving it a small lick before moving back while Houndour barked at them. Ash chuckled softly and started to run his fingers through Vulpix's fur once the shy male walked up to him. The Eevee however didn't walk up to Ash, but instead walked up to Caelum. "I'll take Vulpix Professor," Ash said softly as he small fox like pokémon began to coo under his hand.

"I'll take Eevee," Caelum added as he smiled and held the small female Eevee. The pokémon in his arms let out a small sound as the teen scratched her behind her ear. Oak smiled and nodded before adding both teen into the registry and giving them their pokédexes along with their pokéballs. Ash smiled and waved to the other two pokémon before telling Oak that they would be leaving now.

Caelum waited for Ash by the doors so that they could go to Ash's place together. A few moments later Ash and Caelum made it to Ash's home and entered it. "Mom," Ash called out just to see if his mom was at home. He never knew with his mom sometimes.

"In here sweetie," Delia called out from the kitchen. Ash smiled and gestured for Caelum for follow him as he walked to the kitchen to find his mom filling her watering can.

"Mom," Ash said smiling as he kissed her cheek before sitting down at the island. Caelum joined him after setting his bag on the floor.

"Hello again honey," Delia said smiling as she waved at Caelum, "Do you need to make you and Caelum some snacks Ash?" Ash shook his head and explained what had happened at the lab. "Oh sweetie! Of course you can go. I definitely feel better that you'll at least be traveling with someone. I want you to call me though every time you get to PokéCenter just so I know you are okay." Ash smiled and nodded as he listened to his mother, "If you will wait just a little I will make some snacks for you two and your pokémon for the road."

"Thanks mom," Ash said as he hugged her, "Caelum and I are going upstairs so I can get some clothes and stuff then we'll be next door talking to his dad."

"Don't worry Ms. Ketchum I'll watched over Ash," Caelum added as he felt his hand being grabbed then felt himself being pulled by Ash up the stairs. "You know Ash since we both have Pikachus it is going to be confusing for us all if we call them Pikachu." Ash nodded and hummed as he opened his bedroom door and walked in.

"How about we split the name," Ash suggested, "So I'll called my Pikachu 'Chu' since she's a girl and maybe you can call your Pikachu 'Pika'." He set the messenger bag down on the bed before opening it. He pulled out his pokéballs since he wanted them on top and not in the middle of everything he needed. "Can you help me figure out what essentials I need?" He asked Caelum with a small blush on his cheeks. He hadn't even been camping before. He didn't know what he needed essential wise for it.

Caelum smiled and nodded, "Well you'll need a sleeping bag, a lighter, flashlight, a knife, medicine but we can get that in the next town as we can make it before the end of the day if we hurry, a pillow, a blanket, water, snacks, tennis shoes and hiking boots, as well as clothes for the colder and warmer climates, a swimsuit, and a few other things. Most of the things we can buy at a market if we need more of them," he said as he looked through Ash's closet to find a few of the items on the list.

"Why a lighter? We have fire pokémon," Ash asked curiously as he packed a few pairs of his underwear and socks in the bag. He had already put his swim trunks, a few shirts, shorts, and pants in the bag. He looked at the bag amazed that it could hold all of it and he could fit even more in it!

"Well what if you transfer your pokémon to the Professor or your fire pokémon is injured? What would you use to light a fire if you couldn't find some flint and starter around you?" Caelum explained as he put the sleeping bag beside the bag along with one of Ash's heavy coats and a couple of sweaters. "Well you only need a few things from the market so we can go to my place while your mom finishes." Ash smiled and nodded as he picked up the bag and put it over his shoulder. The bag was surprisingly light. As Caelum and Ash walked down the stairs Pika and Chu followed them with small happy squeaks as they conversed.

Ash told his mom they were going next door and bid her a goodbye before leaving. He followed Caelum next door only to be greeted by his little sister jumping on Caelum as soon as they walked through the door. "Luciana," a deep voice said from the stairway, "You know better than to jump on your brother when he walks through the door." Ash looked up to see Caelum's dad standing on the bottom step dressed in work jeans and a black wife beater showing the tattoos the man had.

"Sorry Daddy," Luciana said as she was put down and looked up at Caelum with bright violet eyes, "Sorry Caelum." Caelum chuckled and ruffled her brown hair.

"It's fine buttmunch," Caelum said making his sister huff.

"Hello again Ash," Victor said as he greeted the younger man behind his son.

"Hello sir," Ash greeted happily as he toed his shoes off once he was inside the entryway. Evelyn poked her head out of the kitchen to look down the hall before popping back in. Ash managed to catch a glimpse of flour and egg on her before she went away.

"Evelyn is trying a new pastry she found on the internet," Victor said when he saw Ash looked curiously in the direction of the kitchen. Ash nodded as he followed Caelum to the living room.

"So, Dad do you remember Cameran Palace?" The white haired teen asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, what about it?" Victor replied back as he sat down across from then as Ash took his place beside Caelum.

"Ash has a Riolu," the teen said bluntly and smirked as he watched his dad's eyes widened.

"Truly?" He turned to ask the darker haired teen. Ash nodded and pulled out the blue ball. He released Riolu who let out a small bark. Victor gasped softly and Ash watched as his eyes teared up.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked softly as he saw Victor get emotional.

"My dad had a Lucario," Caelum said softly as his dad got swept up in memories, "One day some people broke into our home. I was young and my sister was only a few months old. The people wanted to take me and Luciana, but Lucario got in between them and us. They took out some gun type thing, but it didn't shoot bullets. The next thing I remember was that Lucario was on the ground convulsing and my dad was standing over me and Luciana as the police took the people out of our home. Lucario didn't make it. Whatever they did killed him. He was my dad's first pokémon."

Ash looked at him wide eyed before looking at Victor. He held onto his Riolu tighter making him give a small bark.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"The safest route to Rota is to go past Pewter and into the mountains. There is a trail there even though it is not used much it is maintained by Rangers. I can ask one of my Ranger buddies to guide you two through to the entrance of the mountain pass," Victor said as he showed the two of them a dip in the mountains that formed a V like formation, "This is the Mountain Pass. While not the most dangerous route there are still wild pokémon there that like to fight and steal food from travelers that pass through. After going through the Pass there is a huge plain and passed that plain is Rota. You can see the town and castle from the top of the hill at the end of the plains. You can also see the Tree from the hill since it is taller than the castle itself."

"Thank you sir," Ash said softly as he smiled and studied the map. He was amazed that it could be this simple of a travel. Maybe after the trip to Rota he would explore the rest of Kanto and maybe beyond Kanto. Sinnoh. Johto. Unova. The Orange Islands. So many places he could go explore.

"No problem Ash," Victor said as he smiled. He saw the gleam in the young boy's eyes that was so much like his own when he was younger. "How about you boys keep the map? It'll come in handy."

"Thanks dad," Caelum said softly, "Ash and I are going upstairs. I still have to pack a few things," he said as he stood up. Ash smiled and carefully folded the map at the seams so it wouldn't tear or crumple. Ash followed Caelum upstairs and watched him pack. He would help, but he didn't want to go snooping through his things. He didn't mind Caelum helping him in his own room, but the other teen didn't tell him if he could help here or not. A few moments later Caelum finished backing his black back pack and slipped it on. "Let's go back to your place Ash. Maybe your mom has finished and we can get going."

Ash nodded and followed the white haired teen out of the room and back downstairs. "Caelum," Evelyn called out as they passed the kitchen, "I want you to take my collection of evolution stones," she said standing there with a medium sized box in her arms, "They won't be used here. They'll just be collecting dust," She added when she saw that her son was going to protest.

"Thanks mom," he said as he took the box from her, "I'll bring back the ones we don't use." Evelyn giggled and nodded before kissing her son goodbye and giving Ash a hug. Ash hugged her back before Caelum could push him towards the door. Caelum sighed softly when he saw Luciana by the door with a pout in her face. He handed the box to Ash before kneeling down and hugging her. He told her he would be back and that when he did come back he would have gifts for her if she was good. After a moment she nodded and hugged him back before saying goodbye.

"You are really sweet with her," Ash said softly when they left the house.

"I helped mom raise her when dad was gone for work for a few weeks. We would have a lot of time by ourselves since she had to work as well," he explained as Ash opened his front door, "Wow it smells good in here," he said as he smelled the cooking Delia must have done while they were gone. Ash chuckled and agreed with him as he made his way to the kitchen. He saw two piles of food on the counter and his mom wrapping a few more sandwiches.

"Ash," Delia said smiling, "Caelum, I finished making the food for you. I should last a few nights and I included my on the road recipe book I made when I was trainer. I made a few sandwiches, cookies, a grabbed a few bags of chips, as well as pokéfood and puffins for the pokémon as snacks, a few bottles of water, and extra ketchup for Pikachu."

"Wow mom thanks," Ash said as he smiled and started to put the food into his bag as Caelum grabbed the pokéfood to put in his bag. The taller teen had already put the box of stones in the bag which took up most of the left over space, but he could fit the food in as well. "I guess that's all so we should be heading out."

He looked up at his mom only to see her get teary eyed, "Oh mom, I'm not going to be gone forever and I'll call as much as I can." He hugged his mom tightly as Caelum held the sleeping Riolu. "I'll call when we get to the next town, but we have to go now if we want to get there before dark." He felt his mom squeeze him one more time fore she let go, "I'll be back." She smiled and nodded before she let Ash go out of the front door. She stood watching them walk away until she couldn't see them any longer.

* * *

Next Chapter- Traversing through the forest.

Ash's Pokémon-

Chu (female)

Riolu (Male)

Vulpix (female)

Caelum's Pokémon-

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Unknown (In next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. He is still friends with Brock and Misty even though he didn't travel yet. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution!

Note: This chapter is a lot like the original. There's only a few things that were changed in the rewrite of this chapter.

HOLY AMAZEBALLS! ANOTHER CHAPTER SO SOON!

* * *

Ash and Caelum walked down the path that led to Viridian forest. They could hear the many pokémon that surrounded the path chattering and playing with each other as their own Pikachu played, as they walked, a few feet ahead of them. Ash looked over at Caelum, whom was being very quiet, before he opened his mouth, "So Caelum," he spoke softly, "Why don't we get to know each other?"

Caelum looked over at Ash curious as to why he suddenly brought that question up, "Um okay. What's your favorite color?" He randomly asked as he turned to look at the path and to make sure their Pikachu were okay. His Eevee was walking beside him calmly along with a now wide awake Riolu who was babbling to the somewhat uninterested Eevee.

Ash chuckled at the question, "My favorite color is blue. Same question."

"Silver. Food?"

"Cookies. Hobby?"

"Ice cream and cooking. Tv show?"

"Helping out in the lab-"

The two teens questioned each other for the next half hour which was all it took until they reached the woods. The woods looked dark and foreboding, but they went in anyway. Chu and Pika looked at each other before running in after their trainers. Eevee returned to her pokéball while Riolu dove into Ash's messenger bag to stay in beside Vulpix's pokéball. The small fox pokémon didn't want to come out for now as he was tired. Ash looked around with curiosity as they quickly became surrounded by the large dark trees. They weren't even in the woods for a few minutes when they noticed that something was wrong.

Caelum was the first to notice that the woods were too quiet. He stopped to look around before an annoying sound reached his ears. He tried to block it out as he looked around only to spot a redheaded female running towards them. "Run!" She yelled as she passed them. Ash looked curiously after he before he was grabbed by Caelum who started running. Ash managed to look back only to take in the sight that they were being followed by a horde of Beedrill.

"Pika! Use Thunderbolt on the Beedrill. Try and slow them down!" Caelum yelled at his Pikachu. Pika nodded and gathered electricity in his cheek pouches before jumping off his trainer and letting out huge bolts of electricity at the bee pokémon. Pika landed on the forest floor for a moment before jumping back on Caelum's shoulder. A few of the Beedrill fainted from the electricity, but there were still too many for them to handle. Ash had Chu follow Caelum and Pika's example and had her fire her own thunderbolt taking out a few more.

"Caelum! Look there's a cabin!" Ash yelled a few moments later as he pointed at the empty run down looking cabin. The cabin looked abandoned as the windows were boarded up and there were vines and moss growing on the wood. Caelum nodded and gestured for the girl to go in first. Ash followed behind her along with Caelum. The white haired teen braced the closed door in anticipation that it was about to be hounded by angry pokémon.

"Ash get the wardrobe," he said as he pointed at the tall thick wooded wardrobe. Ash along with the girl manage to drag the heavy wardrobe to the door where it was used as a makeshift barricade. Caelum huffed softly as he fell to the floor in tiredness. He looked over to the girl and had to ask, "What the fuck did you do to them to make them so angry?"

She was shorter than him, but taller than Ash with red hair and blue eyes. She wore blue shorts and a yellow crop top with red suspenders and red converse. "My name is Misty! Misty Waterflower and I didn't do anything! I just tried to catch a Surskit for my team and to help me get rid of my phobia of bugs. Then suddenly a Weedle got in front my pokéball, but it didn't catch so it got angry at me and tried to attack me. I sent my Starmie to attack it back to make it go away, but then I was surrounded by Beedrill and I ran."

"Well we'll have to hold up here until the Beedrill stop being so mad at Misty." He moved to sit down on a dusty and sheet covered couch. Pika yawned and jumped onto Caelum's lap and curled up, "You did a really good job Pika." Caelum said softly as he ran his hand down Pika's back. Pika let out a soft coo before falling asleep. Ash moved to sit next to Caelum leaving the only remaining seat, chair, for Misty to sit in. Chu walked around the room sniffing at then then sneezing when her nose itched because of the dust.

Ash watched Chu as Riolu crawled out of his messenger bag. The small blue pup carried Vulpix's pokéball as he walked over. He handed the pokéball to Ash before walking over to Chu with a small chirp. Ash chuckled as he let Vulpix out. The red colored Vulpix cooed out his name before waving his six tails. "We should eat and feed out pokémon," Ash said softly, "They haven't had food since this morning and it's almost three." Caelum smiled and nodded before letting out his Eevee. The evolution pokémon chirped before walking over to her fox friend pokémon and tackling her to entice the Vulpix to play.

"My pokémon are water pokémon. I can't let them out," Misty said softly as she looked at her pokéballs on her belt. Ash looked at her with a slight sad expression before he looked at Caelum, "Maybe we can find something in here that can hold some water, then you can let you pokémon out." Caelum smiled at the thoughtfulness Ash showed as he nodded.

"Let's look around. This place looks big enough. From the outside it looked like it had at least two or three floors, and it may have a basement or an attic," Caelum said as he set the sleeping Pika down on the couch carefully. Ash smiled and told his pokémon to be good as they walked around. "I'll go to the basement or the attic whichever one this place has. Ash why don't you look around here and Misty can look on another floor?" Caelum suggested as they stood at the base of the stairwell.

Ash smiled and nodded as he walked off to look around the ground floor. He didn't see anything in the kitchen or the room they were in previously. He went into the other rooms on the floor, but they were empty. Ash, feeling sad, walked back to the first room and sat down on the couch.

A floor above Ash, Misty wasn't having that much luck either. The first two rooms she checked out only had dusty beds in it and no bathrooms. She found a bathroom with a decent sized tub, but it was dusty and filled with a sludge like water. The other bedrooms didn't leave much hope in her either.

Caelum found a door that surprisingly had two stairs; one leading up and the other leading down. He went up first and looked around. There was a lot over sheet covered furniture, but nothing that would help them. He walked down the stairs and kept walking down until he got to the basement. He found the light switch and turned on the light. He was amazed that the electricity still worked in the abandoned home. He looked around and smiled when he saw a large trough. It was plastic and light enough that he could carry it or push it up the stairs.

He walked up to the trough and placed a hand on it. He peered inside of it and realized that it was only dusty. He started to move it when he heard a small cry of a pokémon. He looked around and didn't see anything so he moved the trough again. He heard the cry once more and turned around to see a gas like ball flying behind him. The ball had eyes and a mouth and looked like it had a purple like fire around it, but it wasn't hot. "Gast Gastly," the call came out of the ball.

"Gastly?" Caelum muttered softly as the pokémon moved around him, "I bet you're lonely in here. Want to come upstairs? We have some food." Gastly watched the human in front of him curiously before bobbing up and down. Caelum smiled and began to move the trough again. Gastly watched the human before a blue outline surrounded the trough and the pokémon. Caelum looked at Gastly with curiosity, "You know Psychic? That's pretty awesome." Caelum watched Gastly as the pokémon moved the trough up the stairs. He followed the pokémon and directed it to the living room. Gastly called its name out in happiness after setting the trough down.

Caelum smiled as he saw Ash watching him and Gastly, "I found a friend in the basement," Caelum said with a small chuckle. Ash giggled and nodded as he glanced at the trough.

"That's perfect Caelum. You did a good job too Gastly," Ash said as he sent the pokémon a smile, "We should get Misty so her pokémon can be let out." Caelum nodded as Ash got up and went up the stairs to find the red head. Once Misty and Ash were back downstairs Misty let out her Starmie to filled the trough with water. After cleaning it and rinsing it out Starmie filled it up again and jumped in. Misty smiled and let out the rest of her pokémon.

"Alright guys I know it isn't that big, but it's what we have at the moment," Misty said to her Starmie, Goldeen, and Psyduck. Her pokémon cooed while Psyduck clutched his head and tilted it to the side. "Psy?"

"I bet they're all hungry and I need to make a bottle for Riolu. Do you think Goldeen or Starmie can fill one up for me?" Ash asked as he pulled out a bottle with a little pokémon formula powder already at the bottom. Goldeen let out a small spray of water into the bottle, "Thanks Goldeen." He shook the bottle to make sure it was all mixed before giving it to Riolu. "Caelum you have the pokéfood," Ash reminded him.

Caelum nodded and walked over to his bag with Gastly following him. He opened the bag and pulled out the food. He separated them into different bowls before handing Misty the water pokémon's food and setting the other bowls on the ground. "All right guys eat up," he said smiling before looking at Ash who was getting their food out, "Need any help?" Caelum asked.

Ash smiled and shook his head, "It's all out already and ready to be eaten."

Misty smiled and watched them as she sat at the base of the trough as her pokémon ate. She accepted the sandwich and bottle of water. "Are we going to stay the night? I mean just to make sure the Beedrill are still not angry."

Ash hummed and nodded as he chewed on his bite. Caelum agreed as he took a drink of his water. Ash yawned and looked at the time, "Wow I guess we were looking through the house longer than I thought," he said as he showed them that the time was past eight at night.

"Three hours?! We looked through this house for three hours?!" Misty asked shocked as it seemed like the search was shorter.

"We should get to bed then see if the pokémon are calmed by tomorrow," Caelum said as he pulled out his sleeping bag and his pillow, "Do you have something to sleep on?" He asked Misty as he rolled it out. Misty nodded and got her own out. By the time Misty was done Ash and Caelum were already laying down with their equipment beside them.

Eevee and Pika laid beside Caelum curled around each other while Vulpix, Rilou, and Chu were sleeping in a pile beside Ash. Psyduck was sleeping beside the trough while Starmie and Goldeen were sleeping in the water. Gastly watched the humans fall asleep with the pokémon. The ghost pokémon looked at the empty pokéball by the silver haired man's bag and floated over to it. He thought about it for a moment before touching the button in the center and being sucked in. After the all moved and the button lit up three times it stood still now housing the sleeping ghost pokémon.

* * *

Next Chapter- Ash and Caelum along with Misty continue to travel through the forest.

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Chu (female)

Riolu (male)

Vulpix (male) (thanks to the reviewer that pointed this out last chap)

 **Caelum's Pokémon-**

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Gastly (male)

 **Misty's Pokémon-**

Psyduck (male)

Goldeen (female)

Starmie (n/a)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. He is still friends with Brock and Misty even though he didn't travel yet. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution! I do however do claim ownership of any pokémon I create such the two-pseudo legendary pokémon in this chapter.

* * *

Ash grumbled as he woke up in the abandoned house they stayed in the night before. The air was dry and his throat was scratchy and hurting from it. He grabbed the water bottle he left beside his sleeping area and took a careful drink of it as he was still lying down. When he became more awake he took note of the weight on his waist and looked down to see an arm around his waist. He smiled and bit his bottom lip before carefully turning to look at the person the arm was attached to.

He watched him sleeping for a few more moments before reaching up and cupping his cheek. He ran his thumb over the soft skin as he called out his name quietly, "Caelum." He couldn't help but smile when Caelum scrunched up his nose and leaned into his hand, "It's morning Caelum," he said softly as he moved his hand to run his hand through Caelum's hair.

The older teen let out a displeased groan at being woken up, but gave Ash a small smile when he saw him leaning over him. The slightly sleep deprived teen reached up and cupped the back of Ash's head. He tugged the small teen down until their lips met in their first kiss. Ash inhaled sharply before relaxing into the soft kiss. It was chaste and just a meeting of lips, but to Ash it was a perfect first kiss that made his heart skip a beat in his chest.

"Caelum," he said softly when he pulled away. He looked down at the older male before kissing him again. He would have continued kissing him if someone didn't clear their throat behind them. Ash jumped away from Caelum and turned to see an amused Misty, "Morning," he said lamely to her as he cleared his throat. He couldn't believe his first kiss was interrupted.

"Morning boys," Misty said with a smirk on her lips, "I think we should get some food before leaving. Daylight is burning!" She got up and grabbed her bag before leaving the boys alone. Ash turned back to Caelum with a small smiled and a sheepish look on his face.

"Morning," he said once again lamely making Caelum laugh loudly.

* * *

Once everyone was fed and dressed they cautiously left the house. It had been half an hour since they left and thankfully so far, the coast was clear. The dark haired teen decided to talk to Caelum privately when they reached the next town about the kiss. He was hoping it wasn't just Caelum being sleepy and thinking it was a dream or something and that it actually meant something to the older teen. As they walked Ash let Riolu out for the time being to let him get some fresh air along with Caelum's Eevee while Chu chatted with Pika a few feet in front of them on the road. They had decided to go back the way they had come to get back on the path so they wouldn't get lost and so far, everything was going well.

"So, Ash, Caelum, where are you boys going?" Misty asked a few moments later when she thought that they had gotten too quiet.

"Rota," Ash answered as he smiled, "We're going to Rota and then to the Cameran Palace."

"Rota? Where's that at?" she asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I haven't heard a place called that here in Kanto."

"Rota is in the mountain range behind Pewter. They built their place in the valley between the two mountains, Nektu and Lektu," Caelum added as he looked over at her, "Some old man named them because of the old legend surrounding the mountains. Apparently long ago, about three to four hundred years or so ago, there were two rather large Noctowl that lived at the top of each mountain. The mountain back then was whole and had two spires that reached up into the clouds. One Noctowl was depicted as having golden feathers that were so bright they rivaled the fire light of the sun; while the other Noctowl had silver feathers that rivaled the calm moonbeam of the full moon."

"One day the golden Noctowl Nektu laid an egg at the top of mountain. The silver Noctowl Lektu was jealous since she had been trying to have an egg for a while so one night while Nektu was out; Lektu decided to venture up to the nest that Nektu made. Lektu stayed in the nest for a while as she stared at the egg before leaving in time for Nektu to arrive. Lektu continued to go to the nest when Nektu was gone to hunt just to stare at the egg. One night Nektu came early. She spotted Lektu in her nest and her instincts overcame her to protect the egg so she attacked Lektu."

"For seven days and seven nights they fought over and between the mountains. During those days and nights, a storm raged on. The winds and the rain had come down so hard Nekut's nest teetered on the edge of the mountain. Nektu called out too late when she noticed her egg falling. As hard as she tried she couldn't make it to her egg before it hit the ground and cracked open. Nektu cried and mourned her loss as Lektu watched from afar. Nektu blamed Lektu so she turned to her and released all of her energy in one last final attempt to either hurt or kill Lektu for letting this happened."

"Nektu fell beside her broken egg energy spent and injured from battle; whereas Lektu stumbled her way over to her fallen sister. Lektu called out softly to Nektu, whom had succumbed to her injuries. She looked over at the broken egg and noticed it was moving slightly. She looked down in the egg and saw the smallest Noctowl she ever came across. The baby had wide eyes the color of the moon while the feathers were a perfect blend of gold and silver. Lektu then realized that Nektu had somehow made a baby using both of their aura and feathers. It is said that Lektu raised the baby until she died and was buried beside Nektu at the base of the mountains. The baby was named Rokta and they say that it still lives in the mountains Nektu and Lektu. Someone had claimed to have spotted Rokta and they said that the Noctowl was the biggest they had ever seen and had easily broken any written record. Rota was named after Rokta as Rota was made around the tomb of Nektu, Lektu, and the broken shell pieces of Rokta's egg."

By the time Caelum had finished his tale the trees around started to break up and they could see the beginnings of Pewter through the trees. Ash and Misty listened to the tale with rapt attention. They were amazed by the story as were the pokémon. "That's sad," Ash mumbled softly as he heard about Nektu dying then Lektu. "I wonder why Lektu couldn't have an egg."

"Some pokémon can't have eggs," Misty said as she heard Ash mumble, "Either a battling accident or it was born unable to have an egg."

Ash nodded and bit his lip as they walked into Pewter, "It would be kinda cool to see Rokta though. I mean if the legend is true and Rokta still lives in the mountains though the coloring kind of sounds like a Ho-Oh without the rainbow feathers."

Caelum chuckled before suggesting to the two others with him, "How about we go to the PokéCenter and rest up before we explore the town?" Misty nodded as Ash started to look around for the PokéCenter. After finding it and talking to Nurse Joy they each got a room though Caelum and Ash had to share a room since there were other trainers staying there. They decided since they had a long walk to get to Pewter that they would explore the next day and rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

Next Chapter- The three including their pokémon explore Pewter, get into a contest, and meet a very special family.

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Chu (female)

Riolu (male)

Vulpix (male)

 **Caelum's Pokémon-**

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Gastly (male)

 **Misty's Pokémon-**

Psyduck (male)

Goldeen (female)

Starmie (n/a)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version, Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. He is still friends with Brock and Misty even though he didn't travel yet. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution! I do however do claim ownership of any pokémon I create!

AN: This chapter is kind of like the last one where it's very similar to the original only with a few extra sentences.

* * *

After eating breakfast, the next morning Ash and his friends decided they were going to explore the town. Misty had wanted to go shopping to get a new bike since someone destroyed it in the forest that led them to be chased by the Beedrill. Ash wanted to check out the fossil exhibit they were holding that day and Caelum didn't really care where they went. He just liked to spend time with Ash and their pokémon.

Their pokémon, other than Chu and Pika, were going to stay behind in the PokéCenter so Nurse Joy could look after them and care for them until they were able to pick them up. They hurried and did as Misty asked and went to the bike shop in the small little town. Their bikes were the cheapest since the town didn't really have that many people coming through it; unless you don't count the new pokémon trainers and scientists for the fossils.

Misty had bought a green bike while Ash was looking at the roller skates with Caelum. Ash bit his lip as he looked between two pairs. One was black with red accents while the other pair was dark gray with light blue accents that reminded him of Caelum eyes. He felt his cheeks warm as he thought of Caelum's eyes again before he grabbed the gray roller skates and quickly made his way to the counter. He didn't notice that Caelum was watching him as the teen held a skateboard that was black on the top and a honey whiskey color on the bottom.

Caelum chuckled softly to himself as he caught the red face of Ash's as he clutched the smaller pair of roller skates. He made his way to the counter and stood behind Ash. He tapped his shoulder to get Ash's attention, "It seems like we both had the same idea," he said as he gestured to his skateboard, "It's definitely a faster way to get to and from places if you don't have a pokémon you can ride."

"I never thought of you as a skateboarder," Ash said as he moved forward in line as he spoke to Caelum.

"Oh Ash," Caelum drawled softly next to Ash's ear, "You don't really know me." Ash squeaked softly as his face flushed a dark red as he felt the hot breath on his neck and the shiver that raced down his back. He closed his eyes and swallowed before taking a deep breath. He would have responded if he had trusted his voice, but at the moment he knew if he spoke it would come out as a squeak. He shuffled forward to pay for the rollerblades before moving to the side to let Caelum pay for his.

"Let's meet up with Misty," Caelum said as he gestured to the redhead outside across the dirt road by a small rock formation. Ash nodded as he felt the warmth in his cheeks fade away. They put their purchases in their bags, or attached them to the bags, before heading out of the building.

"Hey guys!" Misty greeted them as they stepped out of the building, "So that fossil exhibit Ash wants to go to is holding a small competition. Wanna go check it out?"

"Please?" Ash said as he finally found his voice. He looked at them pleadingly as he shuffled his feet in excitement. Ever since he had seen that television program about all of the different kinds of pokemon came out of fossils he had always wanted to get a fossil.

"Sure," Caelum said as he smiled and looked at the smaller teen, "Where do we need to go?" He looked over at Misty since she was the one who brought it up.

"The Fossil Observatory. They display fossils and even have the technology to bring the pokémon back to life!" Misty said excitedly, "I want to try and find am Omanyte!"

"Omanyte?" Ash asked as they started to walk to the observatory. He had heard of that one before but couldn't remember exactly what he heard of them. He was kind of attracted to Aerodactyl and tried to learn everything he could of it.

"It's a water/rock type pokémon. It's supposedly really strong, but I want it since it would fit into my little water pokémon collection," Misty explained as she shoved her folded bike into her back pack. Ash nodded as he stretched lightly.

"That sounds so cool. I kind of want to try and find an Aerodactyl fossil." Ash said as he started to get more excited about the possibility of getting a fossil.

"That sounds like it would be a good pokemon for you," Misty said as she turned down a narrow street that she knew would lead to the main road and thus their destination. "They even managed to get some of the other enthusiasts to send fossils over from the other regions. They said in their poster that there was only two specialty pokémon fossils since they could only find one of each. No one knows what comes out of the fossils," Misty said as they finally made their way to the largest building in the town. Caelum walked forward and opened the door for the other two to walk in before shutting the door behind him.

"That's weird," Caelum said as he glanced at the rather large crowd in the lobby waiting for the host of the competition, "That there's only two unknown fossils. How do you get them?"

"The poster said it would be explained here," Misty said with a shrug as she held onto her back pack straps. They waited a few moments before the doors behind them clicked signaling that they were locked and the lights were dimmed except for the one at the front of the room. A young man stood under the light. He had light blue silverish hair and eyes that matched in their color. He wore a gray and white suit.

"Good afternoon to you all," the young man said as the room quieted, "My name is Steven Stone and I am the Host of this competition. In the mines behind the building we have put a few fossils in the ground in different locations. There are six of each fossil; however there is only two types of fossils that we have only been able to acquire one fossil each. The fossils are, Helix, Dome, Old Amber, Root, Claw, Skull, Armor, Cover, and Plume."

As Steven spoke the screen behind him showed each of the fossils as he named them. "The last two fossils are the specialty fossils. If one of you were able to dig up one of the fossils we here at the Fossil Observatory will bring the pokémon back to life. For free" The crowd cheered as they heard the word 'free' since the operation to bring the pokémon back to life was rather expensive. "The fossils in question are the Sail fossil and the Jaw fossil. When the competition ends we all will meet back here and each one of you will get your fossils examined to make sure what you have is a fossil or not. The competition ends in two hours and it begins… Now!"

The doors to the sides slammed open and a rush of people ran through them. Each person as they made their way through the door was given the necessary tools to dig up the fossils along with snacks and water. Misty decided to look for a fossil on her own while Ash and Caelum went together to find their fossils. "Hey Caelum let's go this way. No one has gone this way yet," he said as he glanced at the dirt path. It was unmarked unlike the other paths.

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want either of us to get hurt," Caelum said as he tucked Pika into his slightly unzipped back to keep his pokémon safe. Ash smiled and nodded as Chu jumped on his shoulder. The route they went was uneven and the walls crumbled as they braced themselves against them if they slipped a little on the rocks. Ash dug into the side of his bag to grab the flashlight they were given since it was getting darker and darker as they went further down.

"Do you feel that?" Ash asked as he felt a cool breeze brush past his unclothed skin and felt his hair move with the breeze.

"Yeah," Caelum murmured behind him as they kept going, "I think it's coming from in front of us. Not behind us." Ash stopped for a moment and shinned his light across the walkway in front of them to show a rickety swinging bridge that covered a ten foot gap. When Ash shined his light down the gap he couldn't see anything. It was like the darkness in the gap swallowed the light.

"Go or don't go?" Ash asked as he stepped up to the bridge. He put a foot down onto it and pressed down on the wood. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't hear a creaking sound, "I think it's safe to go across. Besides look there's light on the other side."

"Let me go first since I'm the heaviest of us both," Caelum said as he stepped forward. He stepped onto the bridge and made his way across slowly. By the time, he was halfway across he was confident that the bridge wasn't going to snap with him on it. He took a deep breath as he stepped off of the bridge and onto hard solid ground again, "Okay Ash. Your turn," he said loud enough for Ash to hear it.

Ash nodded and slowly made his way across as well. He closed his eyes and stopped when he felt the bridge sway underneath him. When the swaying stopped, he continued until he made it to the other side. "Okay! Let's go," Ash said as he smiled at Caelum, who gave him a smile back.

The two teens made their way down the now more even path to the light source Ash had spotted. "Oh wow," Ash said breathily as he looked around. The room they entered looked like it came out of a fairytale. There a huge tree in the middle of the room that gave off the light with grass surrounding it on the ground along with various flowers that grew there. The leaves on the tree were white instead of green and the fruit that the tree bore was a beautiful red color. Ash turned as he heard a soft trickling sound and saw a small creak going through the rocks. "This is so beautiful," Ash said as he saw Caelum looking around.

Ash stepped closer to the tree to get a better look at it, but stopped when he saw a headstone at the base of the tree, "Caelum," Ash said softly getting the other teen's attention. The brunette knelt to brush off dirt and leaves off of the headstone. "Noctis Rebrevum. A Son. A Husband. A Father. Rest in peace our Prince. 1936-1996," Ash read as he brushed the dirt and leaves away, "Who's Noctis Rebrevum?"

"I don't know," Caelum said from where he was kneeling beside Ash, "Ash look." Caelum pointed a little ways away from the headstone to see the fossils that everyone was looking for, "Why would they put them here? In a tomb?"

"I don't know that either," Ash said as he stood up and grabbed the fossils, "Well which one do you want? Sail or Claw?"

"I'll take Claw," Caelum said as he gently took the fossil and put it in his bag. Ash did the same with the Sail fossil. "Let's start heading back," he said softly as he gave the tree and headstone one last look. Ash nodded as he followed Caelum to the entrance of the room. He turned back to look at the place one more time before following him through the hole. He could have sworn he heard someone laugh as they left, but brushed it off as Caelum took out Gastly.

"Hey Gastly," Ash greeted with a smile as he waved to the floating pokémon.

"Gast-Gastly!" The pokémon greeted back happily.

"Gastly has the ability to transport us back to the entrance," Caelum said as he took out his pokédex to show Ash.

"Nice. We don't have to go back across the bridge!" Ash exclaimed as he smiled and read Gastly's information. Caelum nodded and explained that they needed to be touching for Gastly to get them both out of there. Ash blushed softly and nodded, "Okay," he said as he reached out and held Caelum's hand. Before he knew it, they were back to the entrance of their path. Caelum and Ash both thanked Gastly before the older teen recalled him back into his pokéball.

They went up to the doors and walked through only to see almost everyone was back from their scavenging. Ash spotted Misty and tugged Caelum with him not even realizing they were still holding hands. "Hey Misty!" Ash said as they reached the read-head, "Did you manage to get the fossil you wanted?"

Misty smiled and nodded as she showed them the fossil, "Yeah! Did you guys get yours?" She asked before spotting the entwined hands, "Oh my Arceus! Are you two dating?!" She asked as she pointed to their hands. Ash looked down and turned beet red before letting go of Caelum's hand. Caelum coughed and turned his head to hide his small forming blush.

"N-No!" Ash said as he shook his head and hands in a no gesture, "We aren't!"

"Aww well that's too bad," Misty said as she smirked, "You two would be a very cute couple. Especially after that kiss I witnessed yesterday morning." Ash squeaked as he heard her. He was thankfully interrupted by Steven clearing his throat.

"Well done everyone!" Steven said as he smiled and clapped his hands, "We have just been notified that two of our lucky pokémon trainers have found our two special fossils. If Ash and Caelum from Pallet Town please come up. We will start the operation."

Ash and Caelum nodded to each other; leaving a shocked Misty behind to walk up to Steven. They both grabbed the fossils out of their bags and handed them over to the scientists. "Um, Mr. Stone? This may sound like a weird question, but why were the fossils in a tomb?" Ash asked as he and Caelum followed Steven into the back to wait for their fossils.

"What do you mean? We left the fossils in one of the caverns that had caution tape at the entrance," Steven said as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"The fossils we found were in a cavern with a large shinning tree. There was a headstone there as well for a Noctis Rebervum," Caelum said as he sat down and grabbed the water Steven set on the table for them.

"As far as I know there are no caverns here with that description," Steven said as he sat down across from them, "Do you think you can show us where the cavern you found is?"

"Sure," Ash said as he smiled and sipped the water Caelum poured him, "Do you recognize the name?" Steven shook his head. A few moments later a man came into the room wearing a lab coat with two pokéballs in his hands.

"Here are the two pokémon gentlemen," the scientist said proudly as he smiled, "It truly is remarkable though. We were sure that there were no Shiny pokémon in the past, but this has changed everything!"

"Shiny?" Steven questioned as he looked at the pokéballs the scientist gave Ash and Caelum.

"Yes Shiny! Now I must go finish the other operations," he said before he left leaving three shocked and curious men.

"Why don't we let them out and see them," Caelum suggested as he picked up the pokéball with a T on it leaving the pokéball with the A on it for Ash. Caelum threw the pokéball into the air and with a red streak a rather large pokémon took form. Caelum had seen pictures of this pokémon in the children books his father had gotten for his sister. "A Tyrunt. A blue one at that," Caelum said as he knelt beside the blue dinosaur pokémon. The pokémon grumbled as he pushed his large spiked head against Caelum's chest in a greeting.

"Well let's see what mine is," Ash said as he threw the pokéball into the air as well. The pokémon that formed was slightly smaller than the Tyrunt. It was a dinosaur type pokémon as well. "Amaura," Ash said once the pokédex completed the scan of the pokémon. "It shows that Amauras are blue, but mine is white," Ash said as he reached out and scratched the pokémon under her chin, "Hurrrr," Amaura cooed out as she leaned into his hand.

Steven smiled as he watched the two trainers bond with their pokémon, "Well this has been very informative. I will have someone go check on the spot you pointed out for us on the map while another will go see if the stones we put in the cavern are still there."

Ash and Caelum smiled and nodded as they recalled their pokémon. "It is getting rather late and we haven't had lunch so we'll leave you to it," Ash said as he put the pokéball on his belt, "We also need to get out other pokémon from Nurse Joy." Steven nodded and bid the boys a farewell as he left the room.

* * *

Next Chapter- Caelum has something special planned for Ash as Misty heads her own way. They also meet a very special family.

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Chu (female)

Riolu (male)

Vulpix (male)

Amaura (female) (s)

 **Caelum's Pokémon-**

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Gastly (male)

Tyrunt (male) (s)

 **Misty's Pokémon-**

Psyduck (male)

Goldeen (female)

Starmie (n/a)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version, Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution! I do however do claim ownership of any pokémon I create!

Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday and I'm very sorry for the very very very late update on this. A lot had happened, I found myself almost without a home, I had to quit my job since my mom thought that moving to a new town would be a great idea since we lost the last place, I turned 21 on Christmas (yes I still live with my mom I'm having financial issues), my grandfather is in the ICU for his heart, and I had to take care of my 2 yr old flu ridden niece since her mother and father decided that they were too good to get sick and since I've never had the flu that I would be the best candidate to watch her for a week.

Happy New Year!

* * *

Ash walked out of the building with Caelum by his side as he read about his new pokémon on his pokédex. He took notice of the moves she knew and smile at them since she had a good variety of moves. He looked at Caelum from the corner of his eye and bit his lip. He noticed that when he thought of the other male or was with him alone, like now, his heart would start racing and his cheeks would get warm with a blush. He didn't understand why he got so flustered around him.

"Hey Ash," Caelum said out of the blue making Ash jump slightly from the suddenness of it.

"Yes," Ash said as he recovered from the sudden greeting. He looked over at Caelum since he came to a stop so they could take without being distracted by the shops in the town.

"How about we eat there for lunch?" He asked as he pointed at a small family owned diner beside the PokéCenter. Ash smiled and nodded since he really liked family owned places. In his opinion they made better food than the really expensive restaurants since it had a comfortable atmosphere and the recipes were usually passed down in the family. He just guessed that the food at family own places like this felt as though they put there heart into the food making.

When they walked inside they noticed the warm colored walls and floors along with the fireplace that was burning merrily. There were round tables everywhere and comfortable looking chairs that accompanied them. Ash even noticed a few tables set for checkers as they passed a few tables to sit down closer to the fire. "This place is really nice," Ash said softly as he looked at the decorated walls. He saw Caelum nod and look around as well.

They snapped out of their small trance to a waitress greeting them, "Hello and welcome to Maw and Paw's Cottage," she said with a slight southern accent, "Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?"

"A water please," Caelum said as he looked up at her. Ash tried to hide his slightly jealous tone when he ordered the same thing. The waitress nodded and smiled at them both before setting two mark-able menus down, "Take your time deciding," she said before walking off to get their waters.

Caelum looked over at Ash and gave him the same smile as he gave the waitress, "Do you wanna play a game of checkers with me?" He asked as he gestured to the table next to him. Ash looked over and noticed that it indeed was one of the table with the stained on checker boards and some black and red round pieces on each side.

"Sure," he said as he smiled back and moved over to the table to take a seat on the red side leaving the black side to Caelum. Caelum sat down after Ash did and started setting up his side. A few moments after they set up the board they started playing their game. Ash hummed before moving one of his pieces into a corner so it couldn't be jumped and looked up to give Caelum a teasing smile. Caelum smirked at Ash before moving one piece to jump two of Ash's and taking them off of the board.

Ash pouted before moving another of his pieces to a safe place. They played back and forth until Ash finally got a 'king' on one of his pieces. Caelum chuckled and jumped one of Ash's pieces getting himself a 'king.' They didn't notice the waitress setting their waters down and taking the marked menus since they had decided on what they wanted before they started their game.

Ash bit his lip in worry as he only had one 'king' while Caelum had two 'kings.' He made a bold move as he moved two spaces away from both of the 'kings' then gave Caelum a challenging look. Caelum smirked as he moved one of his 'kings' closer to Ash's and let Ash take it before moving his last 'king' behind Ash's 'king.' Ash looked at the board with his concentrated face. He licked his bottom lip as he moved his 'king' to the right. Caelum moved his also to the right and it went on like that.

Ash moved.

Caelum followed.

Ash moved again.

Caelum followed the move.

Soon enough Ash was stuck in the corner on Caelum side of the board and it was his turn to move. The only way he could move was toward Caelum's 'king' and it was two spaces away meaning that Caelum would take his 'king' and win the game. He sighed and sent Caelum a pouting look before moving his piece beside Caelum's 'king.' Caelum let out a small chuckle before ending the game by taking the last red pieces.

Ash looked at the board dejectedly before seeing Caelum's hand from the corner of his eye. He didn't notice Caelum had gotten up and was now beside him.

"Come on," Caelum said as he smiled, "Lunch is here." He gestured to the table beside him filled with the food they ordered. Ash nodded and grabbed Caelum's hand to stand up. He couldn't help but notice how warm and nice his hand felt. He held in a blush as he reluctantly let go of his hand so they could sit down at the next table to eat.

As they ate they talked softly to one another to get to know each other better. Ash found out that Caelum had never had a relationship just like him and Caelum found out that he was scared of being left alone in the dark. He was just fine in the dark if there was someone else, but if he was alone he would freak out. They shared a dessert over a conversation of what route they would take to Rota.

After eating Caelum and Ash decided to get their pokémon and see where Misty went. When they got to the Center they gathered their pokémon then went upstairs to their rooms only to see a note on their door from Misty.

 _Caelum and Ash,_

 _Hey sorry for not saying goodbye or anything. I got a call and had to leave immediately since it was an emergency. I want to say thank you for helping in the forest and sticking with me until we got to Pewter. I enjoyed our time together. Maybe we can meet up again?_

 _Thanks again,_

 _Misty_

"I wonder where she went," Ash said as they took the note off of the door and entered their room. Caelum shrugged and stretched after taking his bag off.

"So, I heard that there was a PokéPark here," Caelum said as he grabbed a bottle of water from their mini fridge to put in his bag as well as some PokéSnacks for their pokémon. It was okay to take them since they put them there in the first place.

"That sounds like fun," Ash said as he smiled, "Maybe there will be other pokémon trainers there and we can ask them about some things we didn't know about." Caelum nodded and smiled back as he shrugged on his bag again.

"I was kinda thinking of the same thing," Caelum said as he checked his PokéNav to see if he had any messages before asking Ash, "Have you called your mom yet?"

Ash nodded as he walked towards the door with Caelum following, "Yeah, I called her last night after you passed out on your bed. I called her in the bathroom so I wouldn't wake you up," he said sheepishly as he closed the door behind Caelum and locked it with their room key.

Caelum chuckled and nodded as they walked down the stairs to leave the Center. "So the park is behind the Gym. It's kinda like a playground for kids and a playground for pokémon mixed together, but there is a fence between the two so no one gets injured by accident," Caelum explained as he led the way to the Gym he spotted earlier.

"Sound fun," Ash said as he smiled and followed him. He knew if he didn't get Chu out of her pokéball she would get so mad at him since she didn't like the ball so much. A few minutes later and he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the park. He saw Caelum looking at him questioningly, "Chu doesn't like her pokéball and I don't want her too mad at me," he explained as Caelum opened the gate to the park. Caelum let out a small 'ah'-ing sound as he closed the gate behind himself.

They stopped at the worker in front of the park and registered the time they arrived and what pokémon they had so there wouldn't be any stealing or any miscommunication later with other trainers. Ash looked around as Caelum finished with the worker and noticed that there was a family that all looked alike occupying one of the picnic tables that were scattered through the park. They were all young except for one larger guy sitting beside an Onix while a Geodude played with two of the smaller kids.

Ash and Caelum decided to put their things a few tables away from the family since the park was that large. Ash let out his pokémon and got a couple of bottles ready for Riolu and few treats out for his other pokémon including a small bottle of ketchup for Chu. He saw Caelum do the same as him besides the bottles. "I can't let Gastly out," Caelum said as he put the pokéball away sadly. He felt that it was kind of unfair for the ghost type pokémon.

"Maybe we can find a place here that we can let him out," he said as he smiled and looked around, "There should be a place here right?"

"Maybe," Caelum said as he released his other pokémon. He scratched Tyrunt on one of his horns while he gave Pika some electric type PokéSnacks. Eevee cooed and curled up in his lap after Caelum sat down.

"Okay guys you can play if you want," Ash said as he gave Riolu one of the prepared bottles. Chu made her pouches spark at him to show that she was irritated at him before grabbing the bottle of ketchup and dashing off with Pika right behind her. His Vulpix waved his tails before running off to side a really sunny and warm rock to take a nap on while his Amaura nuzzled his side wanting attention.

"Hey Ash look," he said as he gestured over to the family Ash had spotted earlier, "They look like they take really good care of those two pokémon." Ash nodded and smiled as he rubbed Amaura's diamond on her side making the pokémon purr in happiness.

"I wonder if he'll give his Onix a metal coat then trade it between him and a friend for a Steelix? I heard that they can Mega evolve," Ash questioned as he smiled at Amaura. He saw Tyrunt grunt out a cloud of smoke before charging at a large rock. He saw Tyrunt's horns chip and crumble. After a few more hits he saw the horns fall off before new ones grew. They looked stronger and sharper than the last ones. "Your Tyrunt is getting new horns Caelum," Ash said as he pointed at the Tyrunt.

Caelum looked over and saw what Tyrunt was doing. He smiled and got out a few treats with Oran berries baked into them since he knew that Tyrunt was going to be sore after. Who wouldn't be sore after ramming their head into a solid rock? He gave the berries to his pleased Tyrunt as he ran his fingers over his muzzle and whispered praises and complements to the pokémon.

Ash turned from the pokémon and trainer when he heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned to see the adult male that had the many family members. "Oh hello," Ash greeted with a small smile.

"Sorry for the rude greeting," the male said as he sat down on the other side of the bench, "Hi, my name is Brock," he greeted in a friendlier manner with his hand held out for a hand shake.

"I'm Ash and this is Caelum," Ash said as he shook his hand, "Don't worry about the clearing your throat. I wasn't paying much attention," he said as he shrugged sheepishly.

Brock nodded and smiled back, "I came over because I noticed these three interesting pokémon and I wondered where you got them," the tanned male said as he gestured to Tyrunt, Amaura, and Riolu.

"We just got them today in the fossil competition," Ash said as he smiled and pointed to Tyrunt and Amaura, "I got him about a week ago, when he hatched from an egg I was watching for Professor Oak. We are going to Rota since there's not really any information on his kind."

"Rota? Isn't that where the Kingdom is and where their holding the competition at?" Brock asked as he looked at him curiously.

"Yeah," Caelum said as he took the empty bottle Riolu gave him and at it on the table to be rinsed out before being put in the bag. Riolu chirped before running off to play with the other pokémon.

"I would like to go, but I have to watch my siblings," he said as he looked over at the large group of kids and teens, "And I'm in charge of the Gym." He gestured to the building behind him.

"All of them are your siblings?" Ash asked amazed that one person could have that many siblings.

"Yup," he said proudly, "I've practically been raising them since I was about 17. I'm 24 now. There's Forrest, Yolanda, Salvadore, Tommy, Cindy, the twins Tilly and Billy, then Timmy, and the youngest Suzie."

"I don't think I could remember all of their names," Caelum admitted, "I only have a sister."

"I don't have any siblings," Ash said softly as he watched Amaura and Tyrunt play with each other.

"It was confusing for a little while, but I finally got them all down now that they all have their own personality so that helps," Brock said as he smiled before telling Ash jokingly, "Don't worry Ash. After having a sibling you'll wish that you were an only child again." Caelum nodded before smiling and started laughing with Ash and Brock.

After they stopped laughing Ash turned to Brock and said, "Maybe if you can find someone to watch your siblings and the Gym you can join us on our journey to Rota. Or if you find someone to look after the Gym you and your siblings can join us."

Brock thought for a moment, "Maybe," he said as he sighed softly and turned when he heard a grumble and felt the ground shaking. He smiled as he saw his Onix behind him with his head lowered to nuzzled his trainer. His Onix always knew when he was feeling down.

"By the way are you going to evolve your Onix into a Steelix?" Ash asked as he saw the Onix carefully nuzzle his trainer.

"Maybe if I can find some metal coat and if Onix wants too," Brock said as he heard his Onix's gravelly grumble. He chuckled and smiled as he rubbed his pokemon's head.

A few minutes of silence between the three trainers just listening to the happy pokémon playing and the cheerfully children having fun was interrupted by a slightly deep male voice cutting through, "Brock?"

* * *

Next Chapter- A mysterious male interrupts the trainer's relaxing time in the park. Who is this male? What does he want with Brock? What will Brock choose?

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Chu (female)

Riolu (male)

Vulpix (female)

Amaura (female)

 **Caelum's Pokémon-**

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Gastly (male)

Tyrunt (male)

 **Brock's Pokémon-**

Onix (Male)

Geodude (male)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version, Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. He is still friends with Brock and Misty even though he didn't travel yet. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution! I do however do claim ownership of any pokémon I create!

* * *

When the group looked behind them they spotted an older man that looked like Brock, but with graying hair and wrinkled marring his face showing his age of that of an old man. The man walked up to them a little hesitantly, "Oh my son," he said as he finally reached the group and their pokémon. Ash and Caelum looked at each other before looking at the old man and Brock.

"Dad," Brock said as he stood up and moved to stand in front of his dad, "It's been a while. A long while."

"I know," the old man said as he licked his lips softly as they were dry and cracked, "Will you introduce me to your friends?" He asked as he looked at the other two teens sitting by his son.

"Ash, Caelum this is my dad Flint. Dad this is Ash and Caelum," Brock introduced as he sat back down.

"Hello," Ash greeted as Caelum sent the older man a nod in greeting. Flint nodded back to Caelum and sent his greeting back to Ash before turning to his son.

"I heard what you and your friends were talking about. I know I haven't been the best father, but I am here to rectify that and take charge again. So, if you want to leave and take your long awaited journey you can my son," Flint said as he looked at Brock with his eyes wide open, instead of the narrow look they always had, to show how sincere he was about his statement.

"Really dad? You'll actually stay?" The tanned adult asked with a little shock tone to his voice. Brock smiled as he saw his Dad smile back and nod. "Thank you," he said as he hugged his dad tightly.

"You are most welcome my eldest son. I'm so sorry that I have failed you and the others," Flint said as he hugged his son back just as tightly. Ash smiled and called his pokémon back and saw Caelum do the same. They had the same idea of letting the family have some time alone together. They left a small note of Brock's bag when he wasn't looking to tell him that they were going to be leaving the next day at seven in the morning if the adult wanted to join them.

"So, what should we do?" Ash asked as they walked through the town. He liked this small town; though it wasn't as small as Pallet it was still three times as big. He spotted a small flower shop that had a Roselia working with a female on flower arrangements as well as a small bakery with a man making bread with a Growlithe heating the brick ovens. He saw kids running through town with little pokémon or larger pokémon watching them as their parents trailed behind. He didn't blame them; the day was beautiful. The sun was shining, but it wasn't overbearing with its heat as a cool breeze flitted through the town making the leaves on the ground and in the trees rustle.

"Hmmm," Caelum hummed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "How about we get some lunch? It's been a little bit since we ate." Ash nodded in agreement before they started to look around for somewhere to eat. Although they had eaten at the Maw and Paw's place they didn't want to eat there again since they wanted to try something else that was new.

Ash hummed as he looked around and smiled when he spotted a little building between two others with small tables outside and tables inside. "Caelum, there's a small café there," Ash pointed out as he stopped and looked more closely. It was a small quaint place with a green, white, and black motif on the inside and on the outside held a sign that had the name; 'The Garden.'"

"That looks good. Let's check it out," Caelum said as he started to walk to the building. When he had gotten to the door he held it open for Ash that caused him to blush a little.

'I really need to stop blushing at the smallest things,' Ash thought to himself as he thanked Caelum out loud as he walked into the building.

"Good Afternoon! How can I help you gentlemen out this fine afternoon?" A female voice called out as they approached the display cases that held displays of their food inside them.

"We wanted to check this place out since we were hungry and we haven't eaten here," Ash said as he smiled at the girl. She was younger than them that much was obvious. She had bond hair and brown eyes with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Well you guys came right on time! We just opened and all of our food is freshly baked. Today our specials are our soups and sandwiches. We hand make our breads and soup from scratch and we get our meats from the local farmers and butcher. All of our veggies and condiments are organic and chemical free," she explained as she pointed at the menu above her to show them where the soup and sandwiches were, "Our Oran berry salad is very popular and our Pecha berry bagel sandwich is a great pair for it!"

Ash smiled and looked at the menu as she explained all of it. This place sounded really good to him and he looked at Caelum from the corner of his eye and saw that he was looking at the menu as well. "I think I'll take you on the offer of the Oran berry soup and Pecha berry bagel sandwich. Can I have a water to drink with it as well?" She nodded and rang up his order, but when he went to pay for it Caelum stopped him and ordered his food.

"I'll take the Rawst berry curry and the Leppa berry bagel sandwich with his order and a water," Caelum said as he reached for his wallet to pay for the meal. Ash looked at him a little shocked before he thanked Caelum, "Don't worry about it. I wanted to do it," Caelum said as he 'accidentally' brushed against Ash's side to get them a table.

Ash took a deep breath and calmed himself before following Caelum. As he walked to the table he stopped to grab them some napkins in case they made a mess. "You know Pika and Chu are not going to be happy we kept them in their balls," Ash said as he sat down across from Caelum at a small table by one of the large bay windows.

Caelum nodded as he sighed and played with a napkin, "I know they are not. I would let them out, but we can't afford to get them anything right now. I know that if we don't get them anything they'll shun us for a while and send us dejected looks before we start groveling to get them to forgive us."

Ash chuckled and smiled since he knew that's exactly what they would do. Their pokémon were just a little spoiled. "Maybe we can let them out after we eat then? I don't like keeping them in there if they don't want to be," Ash suggested as their waters were brought out to them.

"I don't see why not? We aren't keeping them in there to punish them. We just can't afford to get them anything until we train them up to start battling or you know find something else to do to get money," Caelum said before he took a much needed drink of his water.

"So, what made you want to buy my lunch?" Ash asked softly and a little hesitantly as he looked at Caelum through his sooty lashes.

"Well nothing made me," Caelum said as he smiled and bit the inside of cheek to keep from saying anything that could be detrimental to him and their friendship, "I just felt like doing it."

"Thanks again," Ash said as he smiled and bumped Caelum's knee with his own. His smile widened when he felt Caelum bump his knee back.

"You're welcome again," Caelum said as he smiled back and leaned forward a little so he was leaning on his elbows. Ash had to admit that this kind of felt like a date. Here he was with a guy he liked and said guy paid for his meal without any prompting of any sort. Then there was the knee bumping and the comfortable silence between them. There were also the small glances he saw Caelum giving him when the white haired teen thought he wasn't looking.

'Yup, this is so a date. An unofficial one, but still a date,' Ash concluded in his head as their food was brought out. He wondered if Caelum thought the same of this little luncheon. After they ate and left the building with a thank you and leaving a small tip for their kind waitress they let Pika and Chu out. Chu sparked her cheeks and glared/pouted at Ash until Ash produced a small bottle of ketchup from who knows where for her.

Caelum chuckled and pulled out a few treats for Pika to help and calm the also sparking electric rodent down. Ash carried Chu in his arms and scratched her behind her ears where she like it best. Ash and Caelum talked about maybe joining the League while they were there, but they decided to leave it until their business in Rota is done. Caelum had told Ash that he would join him on that adventure as well if he wanted the white-haired teen to join him. Ash smiled and nodded as he raised his voice a little wondering why Caelum thought he wouldn't want him to travel with him.

After Caelum calmed Ash down enough he told the brunette he was joking with him and he bought Ash a small gift as an apology as they passed by a little merchant stand. It was a small necklace that had a pokéball locket on it and it could hold two pictures in it instead of one. Ash insisted that one of the pictures were to be of Caelum, himself, Pika, and Chu together. He dragged Caelum over to one of the empty spots in the nearby field and stood next to Caelum as he readied his camera. He felt Caelum wrap his arm around his waist and smiled as he leaned into the warm body next to him.

Pika and Chu stayed in their spots on their trainers shoulders as Ash took the picture. "Let's get this developed," Ash said as he reluctantly pulled away and looked up at Caelum. Caelum smiled and nodded as he took note of the slightly sly demeanor Ash had taken to.

"We can go talk to Brock afterwards. I know we said that we would meet him tomorrow if he is going to come, but I would worry less if we could find out tonight," Caelum admitted as he smiled sheepishly. Ash chuckled and nodded as he agreed with the teen walking beside him. Ash walked into a small photography store and asked if they could develop the photo for him. The worker told him it would be a few hours until it was ready, and Ash nodded as he paid for the development before they left the store.

"I don't know where Brock lives," Ash admitted as he thought about which direction they needed to go to find the man.

"I don't know either," Caelum said as he sighed, "Someone here must know him. How about we ask?" Ash nodded and the next person they walked passed they asked.

"Oh! Brock is the Gym leader here," the male passerby they asked told them, "The Gym is really noticeable." The man pointed at a large building that almost blended in its surroundings and was standing by itself, "It's right there. I bet he's there."

They thanked him and walked to the building. They walked and called out into the open building for their newest friend and hopefully soon-to-be travel buddy. "In here," they heard Brock's voice coming from an opened room in the back. Ash and Caelum walked through the wide open building to the room that resembled an office.

"So, we thought we would come and ask instead of wait until the morning if you can come with us," Ash said as he smiled at his new friend.

"Well," Brock began as he looked at them seriously, "I can-"

* * *

Next Chapter- Brock's answer! Will he go? Am I just pulling your chain? Will I make him stay? Review to find out in the next chapter!

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Chu (female)

Riolu (male)

Vulpix (female)

Amaura (female)

 **Caelum's Pokémon-**

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Gastly (male)

Tyrunt (male)

 **Brock's Pokémon-**

Onix (Male)

Geodude (male)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version, Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution! I do however do claim ownership of any pokémon I create!

As a side note I will be adding some modern things into this fanfic such as Netflix (which I do not own) and other things.

Also, SLASH WARNING (Somnophillia Warning)! As an apology for not getting this out sooner I have added a slash portion to the bottom as a little gift to my readers. Please R'n'R kindly and have a great reading!

* * *

"-Go," Brock finished as he gave the two teens a wide smile, "I can finally go and explore the vast world we live in! I can finally journey to become the World's Best Pokémon Breeder!"

Ash cheered making his Riolu bark in happiness as it sensed the happiness from his trainer. Caelum gave Brock a nod and a small smile as Pika let of small sparks from his cheek pouches and Chu cooed at the man who gave her snacks the day before.

Flint stood behind the dark young adult before clasping his shoulders with his hands giving them a soft squeeze, "Well if you are going to go with these two young men tomorrow morning you need to go pack and make sure Onix and Geodude is in tip top shape."

"Caelum and I will leave it to you then Brock. See you in the morning bright and early!" Ash said as he smiled waved at the young adult. Caelum nodded and said his goodbye as Brock ushered his youngest sister inside as she had slipped out from between him and Flint to see who was at the door. Brock nodded and waved before shutting the door.

Ash took a deep breath before looking over at Caelum, "Well what now?" He asked the other teen as they walked away from the quaint little home. He was kind of glad that Brock didn't want to leave tonight since Ash wanted to spend some alone time with Caelum before the older male joined them in their adventure.

Caelum ran his hand through his hair and let a stream of hot air run out of his nose as he thought of an answer, "Well we could always go back to our room and watch a movie with some popcorn and other movie snacks."

"Sure," Ash said as he smiled and started heading towards the PokéShop since he knew that they didn't have any of the said movie snacks. He hummed softly as he walked beside the taller male. He hadn't realized how much taller Caelum was to himself. The teen was about a foot taller than him and Ash could imagine that if he cuddled into Caelum's chest there would still be room between the top of his head and Caelum's chin, but it would be so comfortable. He turned away with his cheeks burning softly as Caelum caught him staring.

He took a deep breath as they entered the shop and walked straight to the back where the snacks were. "How about these?" he asked as he pointed at the chocolate covered cookie dough snacks, some other pieces of chocolate, and some sour and sweet gummies. Caelum grabbed them and put them in the basket he had thoughtfully grabbed. Ash grinned behind Caelum's back as he watched the older teen grab some other sour candy and a small box of buttered popcorn.

"Drinks?" Caelum asked as they passed through the colder isles. Ash nodded and grabbed two large bottles of sodas after asking Caelum what his preferred soft drink was. He also grabbed some extra water. He smiled and carried them as they made their way to the front of the store. Ash paid for half of them while Caelum paid for the other half however Caelum grabbed the heavier bag before Ash could leaving Ash pouting and grabbing the lighter bag. He wasn't a girl in need of a strong man… on second thought maybe he needed a strong man.

Caelum sent a smile over to Ash disrupting his thoughts as he led the way to the Center with their goodies in his hand. "So, what kind of movies do you like?" Caelum asked as they crossed the street after a car passed by. The Center was a few buildings away from where they crossed.

"I like scary movies and comedies," Ash said as they walked into the large building then walked through the door leading to the stairs. They walked up a couple of flights until they reached their floor. Ash unlocked their room door and let Caelum go in before himself.

"I like those two genres as well as suspenseful movies," Caelum said as he sat the bag down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He took of his jacket and laid it across his bed before going to the closet and grabbing the extra blanket in it. It was a larger blanket than the ones on their two twin sized beds. He also grabbed their pillows and threw them on the couch along with the blanket to make a more comfortable movie watching space.

As Caelum got the couch ready for the movie Ash had unloaded the bags and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave that was provided along with the room. He got out a bowl big enough for two bags of the popcorn then three smaller bowls for the candy. Since they were different flavors of candy and different types of candy he didn't want to mix them.

Ash set the candies on the table and grabbed two glasses from the small cabinet by the fridge. He put the glasses on the table with the sodas and went to get some ice for the drinks. He emptied one bag of the popcorn before putting another bag in the microwave. He turned around and looked at the couch with a small blush as he noticed there was only one blanket and that meant one thing. Cuddling.

"What's wrong?" Caelum asked as he noticed Ash's red face. He hid a smirk as he caught what the other noticed about the couch. He enjoyed teasing the younger teen.

"N-Nothing," Ash mumbled as he set the bowl down on the table. He would empty the other bag in the bowl after it was finished. He toed the ground softly for a moment before grabbing his bag so he could change. He ducked into the bathroom and put on his pajamas after taking off his everyday clothes and he wondered briefly if they could be washed before leaving, but brushed the idea away. He put the clothes away before stepping out of the bathroom to see that Caelum turned the lights off but the one lamp between their beds.

He looked at the tv and chuckled as he saw that Netflix was on the tv and the words 'Netflix and Chill' filtered through his mind before he squashed the idea away. He doubted that Caelum had any interest in him. He looked around and noticed that Caelum let their pokémon out and that they were sleeping on the two beds in their own little nests made of the bedding. He smiled softly before setting his bag down gently beside the couch. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" Caelum asked as he saw Ash walking softly towards him and the couch.

"How about a comedy? I don't feel like watching a scary movie right now and I've seen all of the newer ones already," Ash suggested as he moved the blanket and sat down on the couch before pulling the blanket over him. He looked over and saw that Caelum had done the same.

"Is a romantic comedy alright? Those are all the ones I can find on here," he asked as he opened one of the sodas and poured himself a drink. He gestured towards the drinks with a silent question of wondering if Ash wanted a drink.

Ash nodded and smiled, "Sure that's alright," he said as he nodded about the drink too. He thanked him softly as he took the cold fizzy drink. He took a drink and giggled softly as he bubbles tickled his nose. Caelum nodded and picked a random movie from the category and let it play as he sat back.

Within the first half hour of the movie Ash was already yawning between laughing with Caelum. He tried to stifle as many as he could, but in the end, he gave into the yawns and fell asleep. He barely registered that he fell slightly to the side and rested his head on Caelum's shoulder.

Caelum looked over when he felt the weight on his shoulder only to see Ash asleep. He chuckled softly and smiled as he moved slightly to make Ash laying on him a little more comfortable. He looked down at the unruly black head on his shoulder before leaning down and kissing Ash's head softly. He took a small sniff to take in his scent, it was a cinnamon smell mixed with something earthy, before closing his own eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Ash blinked sluggishly as he woke up the next morning. He was warm and comfortable, but he couldn't remember why he was this warm and comfortable since the bed he was sleeping in was like this. He huffed softly before nuzzling into his moving pillow. He froze for a second… Wait a second? Moving pillow?! Ash looked up and saw that he was laying on Caelum's chest.

He gulped as he looked under the blankets. Okay. They were both still dressed, but he was laying between Caelum's legs with his upper body lying on the bigger teen and their legs wrapped around each other as much as they could be. He saw that Caelum had wrapped his arms around him from outside of the blanket. He bit his lip as he tried to move to either get more comfortable or to leave. He wasn't so sure yet.

He squeaked softly as he felt Caelum's hold on him get stronger and the hardening length, that he had now noticed, against his belly get even harder. He bit his lip harder to so he wouldn't make any noise to wake Caelum up. Ash tried and tried to get out of his hold, but he couldn't as Caelum was stronger than he was. He had no choice, but to lay down and wait until Caelum woke up.

Ash took a deep breath as he let himself relax in the teen's hold, but stifled a moan when their lengths rubbed against each other. He moved his arms to each side of Caelum's torso and grabbed his shirt tightly in his hands as gently as he could get so the other teen couldn't tell that he was gripping the shirt in his sleep. He buried his face in Caelum's neck as he felt Caelum's hands slide over his bottom. He was a little disappointed since the other teen had the blanket, his pajama bottoms, and his underwear between his bum and his hands.

He made the bold move to slowly removed the blanket until it was down by their feet. As he laid back down on Caelum he could feel his hands on his body better. He didn't understand why getting molested by the sleeping teen was so arousing, but it was and he was so turned on at the moment. He took the collar of Caelum's shirt between his teeth as he arched his bum into Caelum's sleep wondering hands. The hands grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed them before relaxing and then squeezed again in a rhythmical motion.

Ash took shaky deep breath as he tried to relax as much as he could. He felt the hands move up towards his back slightly only to stop at the hem of his pants and dip inside. His eyes rolled slightly back into his head as Caelum's hands fully reached into his pants and cupped his bare ass. He felt wondering fingers dip slightly into his crack as he spread his legs a little for Caelum. What Ash didn't know is that Caelum woke up when Ash removed the blanket.

Caelum had kept his breathing as calm and steady as he could as Ash let him play with his ass. He bit his lip as he felt Ash spread his legs further making his fingers brush against his rosebud. He couldn't believe that the small teen and let this go this far. They haven't even kissed yet. He smirked and made sure his face was cleared of emotion as though he was still asleep and turned his head towards Ash's and let his lips start moving against Ash's cheek.

Ash felt Caelum's lips against his cheek and moved slightly. He moved his upper half a little so he could look down at Caelum's face. He bit his own lip softly as he looked down at the soft looking parted lips. He decided to take the chance and leaned down to meet Caelum's lips with his own.

* * *

Next Chapter- The aftermath of the smut. What will Caelum say to Ash about it? Will they go the rest of the way? Will Caelum ask Ash the 'big' question? Will Ash reject Caelum if he does ask? Will this make it awkward between the two teens? Also, it will be the start of their journey through the mountains!

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Chu (female)

Riolu (male)

Vulpix (female)

Amaura (female)

 **Caelum's Pokémon-**

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Gastly (male)

Tyrunt (male)

 **Brock's Pokémon-**

Onix (Male)

Geodude (male)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey my little Nuggies! As you can tell by clicking on title of the story that this is a Pokémon story! It will be SLASH and will have M-PREG! This will be centered in Kanto and will most likely not have anything to do with the other regions besides him talking to his friends that live there. It will have the Pokémon in it however Ash will not be traveling out on an adventure at the age of 10. In my version, Ash and the others won't be going out adventuring until they are older like around 15-16ish. Pikachu in this is female as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I do however own my OC characters and my eeveelution! I do however do claim ownership of any pokémon I create!

PS: I am terribly sorry for how long it took for this chapter to get out. I will be honest when I say that I lost all muse for this fanfiction from how little response this fanfiction had gotten. I've tried everything to get it back and now I think I'm ready to start updating this fanfiction again. I cannot promise steady updates, but it will be updated.

I also went back through and read what I had already typed and fixed a mistake I already made to Vulpix's gender at the very bottom.

* * *

Ash took a deep breath as he felt Caelum's soft warm lips under his own. They taste even better than he had ever thought of. He licked the lips softly causing them to open slightly letting him have an even better taste. As Ash lost himself in the kiss he never saw Caelum open his eyes as his own were closed. He felt the lips start moving though and the pliant tongue tangle with his own. The hands on his ass tightened their hold before he was flipped over. He stared up at Caelum with wide eyes and his face a dark dark red, "C-C-Caelum," Ash stuttered as he caught his breath. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, "This isn't how it looks like," he rushed out to say but then let out a girlish squeak when Caelum squeezed his ass again.

"And you weren't molesting me in my sleep?" He asked huskily as he braced himself on one hand by Ash's head. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Ash stutter and stumble over his words as he looked the other way. He slowly moved his hands until they were at the edge of Ash's pants that were almost down to his knees, "So you don't want to continue?" He tilted his head making his hair fall over his shoulder and brush again Ash's sensitive skin.

"W-What?" Ash asked softly as though he hadn't heard him clearly. He felt a soft shiver as he felt the teasing movement of hair on his chest.

"Do you want to continue?" Caelum asked again as he leaned down until he was a few centimeters away from Ash's face. He looked Ash in the eyes giving him a heated look.

Ash shuddered at the closeness before nodding, "M-Maybe not all the way," he muttered softly as he gulped softly before licking his lips. Caelum looked down at the action before smirking.

"Not all the way," he whispered huskily as he captured the soft plump pink lips with his own.

Pika and Chu shot each other look as they had been awoken by their trainers before moving and as quietly as they could put everyone in their pokéballs except Riolu since he didn't have one yet. They hid him behind some pillows. They didn't want the baby pokémon to be scarred by their trainers.

Ash woke up a few hours later laying in the same position that had gotten him in all this mess. He felt like a mess as well since he felt sticky and gross from sweat and other fluids. He smacked his lips softly and grimaced when he felt the pulled on his skin by his lips from dried cum. He sat up and stretched before looking over at Caelum. The older teen was in a similar position he was with the stickiness. He found his underwear and slipped them on before stumbling his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and waited until the steam flowed from the other side of the door to the side he was on. He shrugged off his boxers and stepped into the shower.

Ash was in there for only a moment when he was joined by a sleepy Caelum. He smiled as he felt his waist behind wrapped up by the strong arms and leaned back into Caelum's chest. "So, I have a question," Ash said softly just over the pounding of water on the tile. He felt Caelum hum softly in response, "Wh-What are we now?"

"What do you want us to be?" Caelum whispered in his ear softly as he held him closer. He took a deep breath and kiss his shoulder softly.

"I want you to be mine," Ash confessed after a moment, "But I also want to be yours." He bit his lip softly as he listened to Caelum's soft breath and the water falling around them.

"Then I am yours like you are mine," Caelum said as he tilted Ash's face towards his own and kissed him softly. Ash let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he kissed him back. He smiled softly when the kiss ended and he looked up at Caelum. "We should be getting ready," Caelum said reluctantly as he didn't want to ruin the moment, but if they didn't hurry then they would be late with meeting Brock. Ash pouted and nodded as he reached up to grab the shampoo.

They quickly finished showering and dressing when they noticed that they weren't getting hounded by their pokémon. They looked over at the bed and saw the pokéballs on the covers and then glanced at each other. It only took a moment to realize what had happened. Ash started to chuckled followed by Caelum which lead to full blown laughter. "Pika!" they heard an irate cry of one of their beloved pokémon and looked over to see a static charged Chu glaring at them.

"Sorry Chu," Ash said as he calmed down. He walked over and grabbed a small bottle of ketchup from his bag as an apology. He gave it her and smiled as she calmed down and took the apology gift. He looked over at Caelum with a sheepish look on his face. He grabbed his back and shrugged it on before putting a still sleeping Riolu in the bag nestled in the blanket as Chu jumped onto his shoulder. "Okay I'm ready," he said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"So am I," Caelum said as Pika climbed into his bag. He left the zipper partially open to let the pokémon breath and if he wanted to get out he could. Together they left the room and made sure to lock it. They had also cleaned up after themselves and straightened up as much as they could to give Nurse Joy not much work to do. After giving the key cards to the Nurse and bidding her a goodbye they left the Center and made their way to the edge of town that met the route to the mountains Lektu and Nektu. Ash smiled shyly as Caelum grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.

* * *

They made it to the meeting spot a few minutes later and made it just in time as they saw Brock walking up at the same moment they made it. "Morning," Brock greeted as he smiled and waved at them.

"Morning! How are you today?" Ash asked as they stood in front of the map that showed the routed through the mountains.

"I'm good," Brock said as he gave Caelum a nod sensing that the teen wasn't much of a talker. Caelum nodded back before looking at the sign.

"The route me and my dad use to take isn't on here," he said as he studied the map for a moment.

"What do you mean? All the routes are on here I believe," Brock said as he looked at the map as well.

"My dad and I took the route this way," Caelum said as he traced the route they took frequently between the mountains away from the other routes, "We had tried the other routes, but this one was quicker than the others even though it was a little more dangerous. We had to be careful of falling rocks and ride Rhyhorns through a few of the paths. There's a 'ranch' by the path we took where we could rent out a couple of them. We always got there within the week instead of the two weeks it takes the other way."

Brock studied the map a little longer before asking, "How long does it take to get to the 'ranch?' How many times have you gone on this path? I just want to make sure we get there in one piece."

"We've taken it at least ten times within the past five years. It takes a day or two to get to the 'ranch.'" He replied as he looked over at the older man, "It's safe as long as you follow the signs and don't go looking for trouble."

Brock nodded as he hummed and followed the other routes, "Okay, we'll go your way then," he said as he nodded sharply and then smiled at the others, "Well, let's get going. Do you think we could get to the midway point to the 'ranch' by nightfall?"

Caelum and Ash, who had been silent during the talk as he didn't know the way as well as the other two did, followed Brock as they walked down the beaten path. "If we keep a steady pace and only take three short breaks then yes. If we take more than three, say five, then we may be a couple hours from the midway point," Caelum said as he ran his thumb over Ash's knuckles.

"Let's try to get to the midway then," Ash said as he wanted to join the conversation after some time being quiet. Caelum and Brock nodded and smiled at the shorter teen. They walked for a few hours and covered a few miles before taking their first break. It was about mid-morning and their stomach were rumbling with the need of sustenance.

Ash had been collecting berries on the way just in case they needed them during the trip and couldn't get any help for them or their pokemon fast, but he decided to use a few to make them some nutritional sandwiches for lunch and made sure to grab their waters. They sat in the shade in silence as they ate, but after about ten minutes they got up and started walking again.

Their next break was near a stream which gave them the time to cool off and get a break from the sun's rays. They let their pokémon out for the break and everyone enjoyed the fifteen-minute break in the water.

"We are about three quarters to the midway point. There should be a cabin for travelers there, but it's a bit run down since I believe me and my dad are the only ones that have used it," Caelum said an hour into their next walking bit. "There's two beds as well and a shower," he added, "The shower is hooked up to the fast flowing stream so even if we used soap it won't hurt any of the flora or fauna."

Ash smiled and nodded as Brock popped his back, "Sounds great," Brock said as he checked the time, "We are making good time. It's only four in the afternoon."

"We'll get there by six," Caelum informed them as they picked up the pace a bit with the promise of a bed and a shower. As Caelum had said they made it to the cabin fifteen minutes after six in the evening. They piled in and sat down on the couches to catch their breath from the fast pace they had set for themselves.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm too tired to eat," Ash said as he laid his head down on Caelum's stomach. He saw and heard the agreements from the other two. He chuckled as he got up a few moments later to see that the other two had fallen asleep where they laid down and went to find blankets for them.

He came back a few minutes later with the blankets and even found some extra pillows. He took care of Brock first before helping Caelum. There wasn't much room on the couch for him unlike the ones at the Center so he decided to make himself comfortable in the bed and if Caelum wanted to join him in the middle of the night. Well, Ash wasn't going to protest. It didn't take long for Ash to fall asleep after laying his head down.

* * *

Ash groaned as he woke up warm and with an arm wrapped around his body. So Caelum had joined him in the middle of the night. His body was sore from all the walking and hiking they had done the previous day. He held back more groans as he sat up slowly and started to look around. He saw Caelum beside him and Pika and Chu still sleeping on the back of the couch where the two pokemon had fallen asleep on last night while his Riolu was no where to be found.

He moved Caelum's arm before getting up and walking stiffly to where he could hear soft barking and the sounds of something sizzling. He turned the corner to where he assumed the kitchen was and saw Brock cooking while his Riolu 'supervised' the older teen. He also seen Brock's Geodude munching on what looked like rock and other earth minerals.

"Morning," Ash said as he walked into the room, "Do you want me to release the other pokemon?" he asked walking over to all the bags.

"Let's wait until all the food is ready and then we'll eat outside. Onix can't fit in here and I don't think your Amaura or Caelum's Tyrunt would be very comfortable in here either," Brock said as he sent the younger teen a smile, "Your Riolu has been a huge help."

"He has?" Ash questioned the two week old jackal like pokemon teasingly as he picked up the pup.

" _Yes!"_ Riolu barked back excitedly as he held onto his Daddy/Trainer when the teen picked him up, " _Mr. Brock let me get the ingredients and mix the berry salad. He even let me lick the spoon!"_

"It sounds like you've had an exciting morning so far," Ash said as he heard a noise from the other room. He looked over and saw Caelum walking into the room completely dressed and groomed. "Good Morning," Ash said as he smiled at the older teen.

"Morning baby," Caelum said kissing Ash's head as he passed by to get some coffee Brock had set out for them, "We should leave within the next hour or two if we want to make it to the ranch by nightfall."

"Breakfast is almost done if you want to release everyone outside," Brock said, "I could use a few hands to get everything outside too."

Caelum nodded and started gathering everything he could get in his arms to take outside. He saw that Brock had set up a folding table out side with some chairs for them so he put his load on the table. He turned around and saw Ash with his own arm load and Riolu walking after him with cups in his arms. He smiled at the site of the pup before going inside to get their pokemon.

He saw Brock turning the camp stove off and helped him gather the food while Ash and Riolu got the pokeballs and their Pikachus for breakfast. After they all had a full stomach they recalled their pokemon except the ones that wanted to stay out and began their journey to the ranch.

The black haired teen smiled as he watched his Riolu play with Caelum's Eevee a few feet ahead of the group. He held in a laugh as Eevee brushed Riolu with her tail making Riolu look behind him to see nothing. He watched Eevee do this a few more times making Riolu irritated slightly before the Aura pokemon caught Eevee in the act.

The small blue pokemon let out a small bark before tackling the fox pokemon to the ground and began wrestling her. "They're adorable," Caelum said softly from beside Ash making the darker haired teen nod.

"So how much farther do you think we have?" Brock asked as he looked up at the sun that was steadily being covered by dark grey clouds, "I do not like how those clouds look."

"We still got a few hours. If we have to I know of a cave we could stay in until this rain or storm or whatever is coming passes. It's a little further away from the trail, but we could easily see the trail from it since it's a bit high off of the ground in a cliff face."

"We could probably get Onix,Tyrunt, and Amaura help us up the mountain then. They're by far stronger and bigger than the others," Ash commented as he looked at the clouds too. He bit his lip and trudged on forward wanting to try and beat the storm coming in, "Let's just hurry. If we get close enough to the ranch by the time the storm come in we could probably run the rest of the way before it gets too bad."

Brock and Caelum nodded as they followed the speed Ash had set. They kept this speed up for as long as they could, but as the sky darkened the more they lost hope that they could get to the ranch before the storm hit.

"There's the marker for the ranch! We got a mile left!" Caelum said a couple of hours later as he spotted a large sign in the distance. It was very noticeable now that it was in site with it's white wood and blue lettering.

"Do you guys have enough energy to run for it?" Brock asked as he saw a streak of lightening gracing the sky.

"Let me get Riolu in my bag. Caelum you should recall Eevee," Ash said as he called for his pokemon. Riolu barked softly as he did as Ash asked him and climbed into the bag. The teen secured the bag a little tighter around him to keep it from jumping around. He looked up as he felt Chu jumped on his shoulder and nodded to the other two. "Ready," he said seeing Caelum recall Eevee and had Pika on his shoulder.

"Let's go," Brock said as he started out with a jog before it turned into a run.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Arrival at the ranch.**

 **Ash's Pokémon-**

Chu (female)

Riolu (male)

Vulpix (Male)

Shiny Amaura (female)

 **Caelum's Pokémon-**

Pika (male)

Eevee (female)

Gastly (male)

Shiny Tyrunt (male)

 **Brock's Pokémon-**

Onix (Male)

Geodude (male)


	11. I'm Sorry

Dear Nuggies,

I'm very sorry to say this, but I am unfortunately thinking about taking down His Legacy. I've lost all motivation on this story and I can't seem to get it back. I might or might not be doing a huge upheaval to it and repost it. If I do I will let all of you know, but for now I will be putting this fanfiction under Hiatus. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me and waiting for a update or a new chapter.

Hopefully I will see you all again soon,

Ezra


	12. I got an Announcement!

Henlo Nuggies,

Tis I, Ezra! Here to announce the re-write for His Legacy is up on my page! The new fic is called Legendary Journey and I hope to see you all there!

Your faithful Author,

Ezra


End file.
